50 nuances de Queen
by sassieolicity
Summary: Hello, Voici une nouvelle fiction Olicity, 50 nuances de Queen, comme son nom l'indique il faut s'attendre à une histoire à la 50 nuances de Grey, mais bien entendu j'ai changé l'histoire et en soit seul le titre est parleur. Ne soyez pas surpris, un chapitre sera consacré au point de vue de Felicity, le suivant à celui d'Oliver pour exactement le même contenu.
1. Sous pression

Hello,

Voici une nouvelle fiction Olicity, 50 nuances de Queen, comme son nom l'indique il faut s'attendre à une histoire à la 50 nuances de Grey, mais bien entendu j'ai changé l'histoire et en soit seul le titre est parleur.

Ne soyez pas surpris, un chapitre sera consacré au point de vue de Felicity, le suivant à celui d'Oliver pour exactement le même contenu.

 **Chapitre 1 : Sous pression.**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Une nouvelle journée chez Queen consolidated, je suis assise derrière mon bureau au département informatique quand j'entends deux jeunes femmes passer devant en articulant « les entretiens d'embauches défilent devant le bureau de M. Queen ». J'avais oublié que le nouveau PDG Oliver Queen faisait passer des entretiens pour le poste d'assistante de direction. Ces deux filles du département des sciences semblent plus jalouses de cette information qu'elles connaissent parfaitement que par le fait que M. Queen ait besoin d'aide pour diriger au mieux ce qu'il leur permet d'avoir un salaire à la fin du mois. Pour ma part, je suis légèrement inquiète de l'influence que peut avoir le playboy de Starling City sur la compagnie. Un claquement de dossier sur mon bureau me ramène à la réalité et je vois le visage de mon responsable de service qui me regarde fixement. Cet homme est charmant, je crois parfois qu'il me drague, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est une réelle attention qu'il a pour moi ou seulement un moyen de manager. « J'ai besoin que vous déposiez les analyses des machines à M. Queen ». Quoi moi ? Je le regarde toujours et je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas parlé.

Felicity : « vous voulez que je monte à son bureau ? »

Chase : « il ne va rien vous arriver. Je tiens juste à ce que la femme en qui j'ai le plus confiance ici dépose un dossier très important »

Felicity : « d'accord je m'en occupe »

Chase : « merci beaucoup Felicity »

Je prends le dossier dans mes mains sans me lever de ma chaise alors que Chase sort de mon bureau. Je tapote machinalement dessus et prend mon courage à deux mains pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Habitué à appuyer sur l'étage 9, 0 ou sous-sol, j'hésite quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur l'étage 27, je ne suis jamais monté si haut et le temps de trajet dans l'ascenseur me semble une éternité. J'ai les yeux rivés sur les étages qui défiles un à un aider par un bip léger pour me rappeler que je m'approche du bureau de mon patron. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis si nerveuse. Je ne devrais pas. Il ne va rien m'arriver là haut, il ne va surement pas me voir. Il doit être occupé avec les entretiens.

Le dernier bip est plus fort et l'ascenseur se fige. Les portes s'ouvrent et c'est d'un pas plus que anxieux que je sors. Je suis un peu perdu. Dois-je tourner à droite ou à gauche ? Je fais un tour sur moi-même avant de voir sur la porte vitrée à ma droite « Président Directeur Général – M. Oliver Queen ». Je me dirige vers la porte, derrière un bureau vide. Surement le futur bureau de son assistante. Une pile de dossier y repose et je ne sais pas si je dois poser le dossier ici ou alors me présenter directement à son bureau. Je tourne la tête sur ma droite et je vois le bureau immense de M. Queen. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il est aussi vide que grand.

Oliver : « vous êtes là pour l'entretien j'imagine »

Je sursaute de peur et lâche le dossier au sol. Je me retrouve face à Oliver Queen qui se trouvait tout se temps sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Je me baisse frénétiquement pour ramasser mon bazar et je crois même avoir prononcé une insulte en me baissant. Il se baisse également voulant m'aider. Je rassemble la dernière feuille quand il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever et c'est d'une main effrayée et probablement moite que j'accepte son aide.

Felicity : « je suis désolé »

Je me remets mes lunettes en place et secoue la tête sans contact visuel.

Oliver : « je vous en prie entrez et asseyez vous »

Felicity : « ho heu » je montre débilement son bureau, il hausse les sourcils je baisse de nouveau la tête et ajoute « d'accord »

Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait entendu et je me dirige dans son bureau. Il me suit et me précède rapidement pour s'installer à son bureau déboutonnant la veste de son costume. Je reste plusieurs secondes à le contempler. Il est beau vraiment beau. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les filles sont toutes folles de lui. Je n'ai jamais autant été gêné devant qui que ce soit. Je reprends mes esprits en me demandant pourquoi je reste planter ici. Je dois seulement déposer le dossier et m'en aller.

Oliver : « alors quel est votre nom ? pour que je trouve votre CV »

Felicity : « mon CV ? »

Oliver : « pour le poste »

Felicity : « j'ai déjà un poste. » Il ne semble pas comprendre et pose les deux mains sur le bureau « enfin je veux dire je ne suis pas là pour le poste. » Je lui tends le dossier. Il le prend mais reste surpris.

Il se recale dans son siège alors que je voudrais disparaitre dans le mien ou disparaitre de cette pièce.

Il se lève et fait le tour pour se placer devant moi adossé contre le bureau. Il prend le temps de refermer le bouton de son costume et je me perds complètement à son geste et je crois qu'il le remarque parce qu'il me fixe. Je replace mes lunettes et je le prie de m'excuser. Je me lève prête à partir quand il me retient d'un « parlez moi de vous ». Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et je fais demi-tour. Il n'a pas bougé.

Felicity : « il n'a rien à dire »

Oliver : « depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

Felicity : « trois ans monsieur »

Il sourit.

Oliver : « vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom »

Sa voix semble plus posée que j'en ouvre instantanément la bouche pour la refermer.

Felicity : « Felicity Smoak. Monsieur. »

Oliver : « venez vous assoir Mlle Smoak »

Ses paroles sonnent comme un ordre dans sa bouche. Je ne voyais pas vraiment en lui l'apparence d'un patron mais ici prêt de lui, je suis intimidé, sous son contrôle que je ne refuse pas son invitation et que je retourne prendre siège en serrant les cuisses sur la jupe beaucoup trop courte pour rencontrer son patron. Je relève la tête et je le vois qui fixe mon geste. J'essaie de replacer ma jupe et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Pourquoi me garde-t-il ici ?

Il se pose sur le siège libre à mes côtés. Je reste muette. Il reste muet. Il se contente de me regarder sans rien dire mais je vois bien qu'il pense à quelque chose c'est courageuse que je me lance et ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce que je peux faire pour lui.

Il hausse rapidement les sourcils avant de se relever et se diriger vers son fauteuil et c'est froid qu'il me dit « Vous pouvez remercier Chase pour son travail. Merci »

Je hoche rapidement la tête et je me lève pour partir sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il m'a demandé de me rassoir. Je sursaute de nouveau quand je remarque qu'il m'a rattrapé à la porte de son bureau, il me l'ouvre et je passe devant. En silence, il me raccompagne à l'ascenseur. Je me sens étourdie alors que j'attends que l'ascenseur arrive et cette fois c'est soulagé que j'y entre pour appuyer à l'étage 9. Je le regarde devant moi.

Oliver : « Felicity »

Felicity : « Oliver »

La porte de l'ascenseur se referme et je me pousse contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour souffler un bon coup. Un « wouaw » s'échappe de ma bouche, pourquoi cet homme, mon patron me fait tant d'effet.


	2. Sous pression partie II

**Chapitre 2 : Sous pression partie II**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Quelle journée ! Encore un entretien vient de se terminer, il faut dire qu'elles sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. La demoiselle vient de passer la porte vitrée de mon bureau alors que je remarque que mon prochain entretien est dans trente minutes. Parfait ! Cela me laisse le temps de me reposer un peu. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre d'ici je peux contempler toute la ville de Starling City. Il fait un temps magnifique, c'est fou que je ne l'ai pas remarqué plus tôt. J'en souris malgré moi.

Ce temps me rappelle me rends rapidement nostalgique et je pense à la solitude que je vis depuis mon retour. Mais voilà il suffit que je regarde autour de moi et que je contemple la vue pour voir l'immensité de cette ville que j'ai promis de protéger. Depuis mon retour à Starling je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse et je dois avouer que la personne que je voulais était Laurel. Je la veux encore malgré moi mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça, elle mérite mieux que moi.

Le bip de l'ascenseur me ramène à moi et je me retourne alors que j'entrevois une jeune femme, chemiser rose, jupe courte grise et ho ça c'est nouveau dans cette journée une paire de ballerine.

Elle passe la porte pour se placer devant le futur bureau de l'assistante de direction que je choisirai. Aucun superflu n'est à noter, une queue de cheval très mal faite j'avoue. Et tient aucun sac à main.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de mon bureau alors qu'elle tourne la tête vers ce dernier et fronce les sourcils. Je choisi de l'interpeler afin de me présenter.

Oliver : « vous êtes là pour l'entretien j'imagine »

Elle se retourne en sursautant, tellement effrayé qu'elle en lâche son dossier au sol. Habituellement une telle empotée m'aurait exaspéré mais chez elle ça en est presque adorable.

Je l'entends prononcer doucement « et merde » avant de se baisser pour les ramasser, je choisis de l'aider en me baissant également, elle attrape la dernière feuille et je lui tends la main afin de l'aider à se relever et pour la rassurer afin qu'elle se détende.

Felicity : « je suis désolé »

Elle remet ses lunettes en place et alors qu'elle baisse les yeux devant moi je ressens tout à coup une boule dans mon estomac quelque chose dans sa voix et dans son dévouement devant moi m'excite et me rempli de joie.

Oliver : « je vous en prie entrez et asseyez vous »

C'est autoritaire que je lui présente la chose et c'est difficilement qu'elle accepte de passer devant moi afin d'aller s'installer. Je lui passe devant alors qu'elle passe plusieurs secondes à contempler mon bureau. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Moi en tout cas je suis admirateur de cette fille. Elle s'assoie enfin ce qui a pour don de remonter sa jupe et de la faire paraitre encore plus courte. J'essaie de garder mon calme en espérant que mon pantalon ne finira pas par trahir l'excitation que j'éprouve en ce moment. Je passe directement à l'entretien avant que la situation soit encore plus gênante.

Oliver : « alors quel est votre nom ? pour que je trouve votre CV »

Felicity : « mon CV ? »

Ma question la surprend c'est étrange.

Oliver : « pour le poste »

Felicity : « j'ai déjà un poste. »

Est-ce une tactique pour obtenir le poste parce que la seule chose qu'elle va réussir à obtenir là tout de suite c'est que je la prenne sur ce bureau. Je pose les deux mains instantanément sur le bureau comme si mon corps trahissait ma pensée.

Felicity : « enfin je veux dire je ne suis pas là pour le poste. »

Je suis légèrement surpris alors qu'elle me tend le dossier qu'elle avait précédemment fait tomber maladroitement au sol. Je le prends en espérant que c'est n'est pas un flic en face de moi. Je m'appui contre mon fauteuil alors que je la remarque jouant avec ses mains cherchant quoi en faire, j'aurais bien une idée en tête.

Je me lève et fait le tour du bureau pour me caler en face d'elle. Elle reste assise et lève les yeux vers moi pour ensuite observer mes doigts qui referme la veste de mon costume. Crois moi ma belle il est préférable que je cache mon désir derrière.

Felicity : « Je suis désolé je ne devrais pas être là »

Elle se lève sur le point de partir. Merde est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé en réalité ? Où a-t-elle remarqué l'effet qu'elle me fait en ce moment ?

Oliver : « parlez moi de vous »

Elle se retourne vers moi la lèvre inférieure entre les dents. Je déglutis.

Felicity : « il n'a rien à dire »

Oliver : « depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous ici ? »

Felicity : « trois ans monsieur »

Je souris en entendant son « monsieur ». Qui aurait cru que j'aimais tant avoir du pouvoir sur une personne.

Oliver : « vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné votre nom »

Felicity : « Felicity Smoak. Monsieur. »

Oliver : « venez vous assoir Mlle Smoak »

Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle.

Elle ne semble pas vouloir me décevoir et vient se rassoir en silence, essayant difficilement de replacer sa jupe. Je regarde son geste, ses jambes sont magnifiques, j'aimerais bien la voir dans une paire de talon.

Je choisis de m'assoir sur le siège libre prêt d'elle. Elle m'observe, elle attend surement que je lui dise pourquoi elle est toujours ici. Si seulement elle savait que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle reste ici. Tout ce que je veux c'est la regarder. Tout ce que je veux c'est la prendre ici et maintenant sans lui retirer un seul vêtement. Tout simplement en remontant cette jupe qui me rend fou.

Felicity : « que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Queen ? »

Elle me ramène dans le monde réel. Il s'agit de mon employé à quoi je joue. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Je me suis promis de protéger cette ville et pour ça je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire distraire.

Je me relève et me dirige vers mon fauteuil de président directeur général.

Olive r : « Vous pouvez remercier Chase pour son travail. Merci »

C'est la seule chose que je trouve à lui dire. Elle semble surprise et je pense qu'elle sait qu'il ne s'agit pas des vrais mots que je voulais prononcer.

Elle acquiesce sans rien dire et se lève et c'est dos à elle que je ferme les yeux avant de me lever pour la rattraper sans savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête là tout de suite. Je saisi la poignée avant elle pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle me regarde puis passe devant moi sans rien dire. Nous restons tous les deux silencieux alors qu'elle appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, elle se retourne vers moi. Je suis toujours devant elle à la dévisager comme un idiot. L'arrivé de l'ascenseur la fait se retourner. Elle entre à l'intérieur et se retourne vers moi.

Oliver : « Felicity »

Felicity : « Oliver »

Les portes se referment et je me dirige vers mon siège sur lequel je tombe littéralement. « Oliver » dans sa bouche semblait plus onctueux que « monsieur ». « wouaw » est le seul mot que s'échappe de ma bouche après plusieurs minutes de silence. Un nouveau bip de l'ascenseur me ramène à moi alors qu'une fille élégante et semblable aux 6 autres jeunes femmes que j'ai vue dans la journée passe la porte et m'observe le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui fis signe de la main d'entrer dans le bureau.


	3. Une ambiance à couper le souffle

**Chapitre 3 : Une ambiance à couper le souffle**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! J'arrive tout juste à mon bureau quand je trouve une note me convoquant au bureau de monsieur Oliver Queen. Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire ? Est-ce l'entrevue de la semaine dernière qui n'a pas été bien perçu ? Est-ce que je vais me faire virer ?

Je prends la direction de l'ascenseur, je passe devant les bureaux de l'open space informatique, la lettre à la main, les informaticiens déjà devant leurs ordinateurs, l'un deux me salue la tasse à café à la main avant de la porter à la bouche, je me contente de lui adresser un sourire amical. En arrivant devant l'ascenseur le bip me précise de me dépêcher d'entrer alors que je trébuche presque sur Chase qui en sort et qui me rattrape de justesse.

Chase : « tout va bien Felicity ? Vous avez cet air étrange comme lorsque vous prenez trop de café »

Felicity : « non tout va bien ! Pas encore de café ! Je dois seulement monter »

Les portes tentent de se refermer et Chase les retient pour moi sans me faire plus de temps. J'entre à l'intérieur et appui sur le bouton du vingt-septième étage.

Trois personnes derrière moi, discutent chiffre. Je jure qu'ils sont de la comptabilité. Ils sont bien habillés mais les costumes restent bon marché. Rien à voir avec l'allure de Monsieur Queen dans son costume coupé sur mesure. Ils arrivent à l'étage 22 et me poussent presque pour en descendre sans arrêter de discuter. Je suis certaine qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué ma présence.

J'arrive enfin à mon étage, et à défaut de ma première venue je sais directement que je dois prendre sur ma droite. Je pousse sans hésiter la porte vitrée donnant sur le bureau de sa secrétaire. Ça y est ! Enfin quelqu'un se trouve derrière ce bureau. Une belle brune en robe grise, que je devine trop courte grâce à la transparence du bureau. Je m'approche alors qu'elle lève la tête vers moi et me dévisage de la tête au pied. Je n'y porte pas plus d'importance et la salue poliment alors qu'elle se contente de me demander ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi. Je me contente de lui tendre la note laissée à mon bureau en lui précisant que monsieur Queen a demandé à me voir. Je tourne instantanément la tête vers son bureau et je constate que les stores sont fermés. Peut-être n'est-il pas encore arrivé ? Je retourne la tête vers mon interlocutrice alors qu'elle décroche le téléphone et appui sur le chiffre 1 et bafouille « Monsieur Queen, Mlle Felicity Smoak pour vous » et elle raccroche dans un « bien monsieur », elle se lève et me montre sa porte l'ouvrant pour moi. J'entre d'un pas moins décidé qu'à mon arrivé. Est-ce dû à sa présence soudaine dans son bureau ? Il faut dire qu'il m'intimide, bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Il se lève pour m'accueillir et m'invite à m'assoir, non pas à son bureau mais dans le coin salon installé sur la gauche de la porte où je me tiens encore. Son sourire s'élargi. Sent-il la gêne dans mon comportement ?

Je prends place et en gentleman il s'assoit après moi. La porte se referme derrière nous. Les stores sont toujours fermés ce qui donne une ambiance assez sombre à la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux et dont je suis protagoniste.

Felicity : « vous vouliez me voir monsieur Queen ? »

Je prends la parole ne supportant plus le regard intense qu'il pose sur moi déjà depuis plusieurs secondes. Je ressers les jambes et il le remarque. Je me sens encore plus gêné que je m'en mords la lèvre inférieure.

Oliver : « nous avons été coupé la semaine dernière pendant notre conversation et cela me perturbe de ne pas avoir toutes les réponses »

Felicity : « les réponses à quoi ? »

Oliver : « les réponses sur vous »

Mon cœur fait un bond. Que veut-il savoir de moi ?

Felicity : « je n'ai rien à cacher. Et je pense que mon dossier dans l'entreprise en dit déjà beaucoup »

Oliver : « vous voulez dire le dossier qui dit que vous avez 26 ans et que vous êtes diplômé du MIT et que vous travaillez ici depuis 3 ans. »

Il se penche en avant et je baisse la tête incapable de le regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps. Je lâche malgré moi ma lèvre sentant que si je continue je risque de me faire saigner.

Felicity : « que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? »

Oliver : « parlez moi de votre vie, qu'est ce que vous aimez faire lorsque vous n'êtes pas ici ? Votre famille comment est-elle ? Vivez-vous seule ? »

Je sens que son ton est bien plus dur sur sa dernière question que j'en relève les yeux pour essayer de l'affronter. Il lève les sourcils dans l'attente de ma réponse.

Felicity : « ma vie est banale, je termine souvent tard et je rentre directement chez moi. J'adore l'informatique mais je préfère lire à la maison. Ma famille est bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir c'est ma mère qui m' a élevé car mon père est parti lorsque j'avais 7 ans. Je viens de Las Vegas j'y ai grandi avant de déménager lorsque je suis rentré à la fac. »

J'espère que ma réponse lui convient. Il ne bouge pas, il fronce les sourcils. L'ambiance est pesante et j'ai chaud, énormément chaud. Je suis au bord de la suffocation et il n'arrange rien en se levant de son siège pour prendre place à mes côtés. Je bloque ma respiration et je dégluti. Il sourit et continu de me regarder. Je sens ma poitrine se relever fortement et mon bat ventre dans l'attente d'un impossible rapprochement. Je le surprends à regarder mes lèvres lorsque je me surprends encore plus encore à me la mordre encore. Il passe son pouce délicatement dessus m'obligeant à lâcher prise. Qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de se passer ? Il s'agit de mon patron, je ne peux pas, je ne dois pas mais j'en ai tellement envie. L'ambiance pesante prend tout à coup un air plus séducteur.

Oliver : « vous n'avez pas répondu à la dernière question » me dit-il lentement alors qu'il se passe la langue sur les lèvres. Je perds pieds.

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Je suis incapable de me souvenir de sa dernière question. Je suis incapable de me souvenir pourquoi je suis venu à son bureau ce matin. Me l'a-t-il dit au moins ? Ha oui ! Il veut en savoir plus sur moi.

Oliver : « dîtes moi que vous êtes seule »

Ce n'est pas une question cette fois-ci. Malgré l'excitation dans sa voix je ressens comme un ordre. Il pose ses yeux dans les miens, ils sont graves, dans l'attente d'une réponse de ma part.

Felicity : « je le suis »

Il sourit avant de se relever. Il se trouve debout devant moi à arranger son costume alors que j'essaie de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive.

Oliver : « que faites-vous ce soir ? »

Felicity : « pardon ? »

Oliver : « je veux que vous veniez chez moi »

Felicity : « chez vous »

Oliver : « c'est ce que j'ai dit »

Felicity : « pourquoi faire ? »

Il penche la tête sur le côté d'un air amusé.

Oliver : « ne vous en faite pas. Un gala est organisé au manoir des Queen, tous les membres importants de cette société y sont conviés. »

Il me tend une enveloppe où se trouve une invitation.

Felicity : « je suis importante ? »

Oliver : « vous l'êtes suffisamment à mes yeux »

Je me lève d'un bond lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur sa secrétaire qui apporte deux cafés.

Oliver : « je voulais profiter également de votre présence pour vérifier mon ordinateur. Je pense qu'il lui manque certaines mises à jour mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le savoir. »

Il me tend la tasse de café que j'accepte en ajoutant « bien-sûr je vais vous montrer ».

Sa secrétaire nous laisse seule. Encore…


	4. Une ambiance à couper le souffle part II

**Chapitre 4 : Une ambiance à couper le souffle – part 2**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Le choix de ma nouvelle secrétaire était plus qu'évident à la fois jolie, son CV est impressionnant le passe les détails de ses atouts. Le seul que je vois aujourd'hui en arrivant c'est celui de son corps. Je ne devrais pas être attiré par mon assistante ce n'est pas très professionnel mais bon arrivé et à peine sorti de l'ascenseur, je la vois là penché contre son bureau une robe cintrée qui épouse parfaitement ses formes. Je me force de ne pas passer pour un voyeur et c'est pour cela que je l'interromps d'un « bonjour » autoritaire avant qu'elle ne se retourne et me trouve sur le pas de la porte vitrée donnant sur nos bureaux.

Elle se retourne et c'est les mains appuyées sur le bureau qu'elle me salue poliment en me proposant un café. Je refuse gentiment et entre dans mon bureau justifiant ma réponse par « Mlle Smoak doit venir vous ferez parvenir les cafés à son arrivé s'il vous plait ». J'entre et je ferme porte et store. C'est ridicule mais je ne sais pas comment passer la journée si elle doit se pencher encore.

Mon esprit pense maintenant à Felicity qui doit monter. Je ne sais pas comment elle va prendre ma convocation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai convoqué non plus. Depuis que j'ai fait sa connaissance j'ai demandé à mon homme de main / chauffeur / garde du corps de se servir des ses connaissances pour en savoir plus sur elle.

Ce que j'ai appris n'avait rien de surprenant.

Felicity Smoak, née le 18 avril 1989 à Las Vegas, Nevada, USA.

Mère : Donna Smoak, profession : serveuse, statut : divorcée, réside : Las Vegas

Père : Noah Kuttler profession : inconnu, statut : divorcée, réside : inconnu

Situation amoureuse : inconnue

Profession : technicienne informatique chez Queen Consolidated

Réside : Starling City

Il n'y a rien de très intéressant, sa vie semble banale et pourtant quelque chose de secret de plus profond me donne l'envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette femme.

Le bip du téléphone me ramène sur terre. Je décroche à Mélanie ma secrétaire qui me précise la présence de Mlle Smoak, je l'invite à entrer et lui rappelle de nous faire parvenir deux cafés.

En la voyant mon cœur perd environ 10 battements. Je referme le dossier sous mes yeux et me lève cette fois je sais qu'un dossier ne m'en apprendra pas plus sur elle. Je veux lire les réponses à travers ses yeux. Et même à travers son corps. Je l'accueil et lui présente le coin le plus sombre que j'ai trouvé. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée. Est-il possible de voir à travers elle d'ici ?

Elle s'assoit, je fais signe à Mélanie et je m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté de Felicity alors que la porte se ferme, mon regard ne lâche pas Felicity et je la vois se retourner vers Mélanie. Je pense rapidement à l'idée qu'elle pensait peut-être qu'elle serait restée avec nous mais non ici dans cette pièce ma chérie tu es à moi. Je la sens malgré l'obscurité qu'elle est gênée. Je ne remarque même pas mais ça fait peut-être 15 secondes que je la regarde intensément et qu'elle se consume dans le canapé en cuir.

Felicity : « vous vouliez me voir monsieur Queen ? »

Je baisse le regard sur ces cuisses qui se sert et qui m'appellent. Qu'est ce que j'ai envie d'elle là tout de suite. Je porte mon regard de nouveau sur son visage, elle se mord les lèvres et je déglutis à l'idée de la morde à mon tour.

Oliver : « nous avons été coupé la semaine dernière pendant notre conversation et cela me perturbe de ne pas avoir toutes les réponses »

Felicity : « les réponses à quoi ? »

Oliver : « les réponses sur vous »

Je lui avoue ça comme si c'était anodin comme si tout savoir sur son employé était normal. Mais il le faut, j'ai besoin de la connaitre par cœur, désirer son corps j'en suis sûr de le vouloir mais pas seulement je veux désirer cet esprit brillant en face de moi.

Felicity : « je n'ai rien à cacher. Et je pense que mon dossier dans l'entreprise en dit déjà beaucoup »

Oliver : « vous voulez dire le dossier qui dit que vous avez 26 ans et que vous êtes diplômé du MIT et que vous travaillez ici depuis 3 ans. »

Je me penche vers elle afin de voir son expression dans cette sombre pièce. Elle baisse la tête honteuse et j'aime ça.

Felicity : « que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? »

Me laisse-t-elle posséder son esprit ?

Oliver : « parlez moi de votre vie, qu'est ce que vous aimez faire lorsque vous n'êtes pas ici ? Votre famille comment est-elle ? Vivez-vous seule ? »

Ma dernière question est vraiment un ordre il s'agit d'un des points inconnu de son dossier. Est-elle célibataire ? Je sens la surprise dans son regard alors qu'elle relève enfin les yeux vers moi.

Je lève les sourcils voulant une réponse à mes questions.

Felicity : « ma vie est banale, je termine souvent tard et je rentre directement chez moi. J'adore l'informatique mais je préfère lire à la maison. Ma famille est bien, il n'y a pas grand-chose à savoir c'est ma mère qui m'a élevé car mon père est parti lorsque j'avais 7 ans. Je viens de Las Vegas j'y ai grandi avant de déménager lorsque je suis rentré à la fac. »

Elle pense la même chose que moi que sa vie est banale. Je suis tout de même surpris de la disparition de son père lorsqu'elle était petite fille, je veux en savoir plus sur ce sujet mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de briser l'attirance que je ressens entre nous. Et je réalise qu'elle n'a toujours pas répondu à ma dernière question. Pourquoi tant de secret sur sa vie sentimentale ?

Je me lève et je vais m'installer à ses côtés sur le canapé deux places. Nos jambes se frôlent et je désire le moment de sentir nos deux peaux nues se toucher. Je la regarde le sourire aux lèvres malgré moi je dois avouer. Elle respire difficilement, je lui fais de l'effet, j'en suis certain si sûr que je suis capable de ressentir la sensation folle qu'elle doit avoir dans le bat ventre. Et de nouveau cette lèvre, qu'elle mord, que je désire, j'ai peur que mon pantalon me trahisse et je remercie l'obscurité de la pièce. Je lève le pouce presque contre moi pour relâcher la prise de sa dent sur cette magnifique lèvre. Nos corps se rapprochent et je me fiche tout à coup de ce qu'il pourra arriver ni du fait que ma secrétaire va apparaitre à la porte d'une minute à l'autre, ni qu'elle a mis un temps considérablement long mais compréhensible étant donné qu'il s'agit de son premier jour.

Je n'oublie pas ma question initiale, la plus importante, elle ne me laissera pas sans réponse.

Oliver : « vous n'avez pas répondu à la dernière question »

Je ne me connaissais pas capable d'avoir un ton pareil, la voix dur mais lente. J'en passe ma langue sur les lèvres toujours désireux de la passer sur les siennes.

Felicity : « quoi ? »

Elle a oublié ma question ? J'en rigole presque. Je dois lui rafraichir la mémoire mais je ne vais pas le faire à chaque fois il faudra qu'elle réfléchisse la prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, est-ce que je l'envisage ?

Oliver : « dîtes moi que vous êtes seule »

Je ne sais pas si je veux qu'elle me fasse seulement plaisir en me répondant que oui ou si je veux vraiment une réponse honnête de sa part.

Felicity : « je le suis »

Je souris je suis heureux de sa réponse. Je ne la connais pas si bien mais pourtant je jure qu'elle est honnête dans sa réponse. Je dois garder le contrôle, Mélanie, doit revenir d'une minute à l'autre et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous surprenne. Je ne voudrais pas que mon désire pour Felicity se fasse plus grand et c'est là que je me demande comment en arrivant j'ai pu vouloir presque ma secrétaire. Je me lève et j'arrange du mieux que possible mon costume et refermant la veste pour ne pas laisser mon désire me trahir.

Je me racle la gorge avant de lui proposer d'un ton autoritaire ce qu'elle a de prévu ce soir.

Felicity : « pardon ? »

Oliver : « je veux que vous veniez chez moi »

Felicity : « chez vous »

Oliver : « c'est ce que j'ai dit »

Felicity : « pourquoi faire ? »

Je sens bien qu'elle s'imagine que je veux coucher avec elle. Et elle a raison cela m'amuse et je souris.

Oliver : « ne vous en faite pas. Un gala est organisé au manoir des Queen, tous les membres importants de cette société y sont conviés. »

Je sors de ma veste une invitation à la soirée. Je veux la voir ce soir. Je veux la posséder ce soir.

Felicity : « je suis importante ? »

Oliver : « vous l'êtes suffisamment à mes yeux »

Mélanie entre sans frapper. Il faudra que je lui explique que même si j'attends sa venue il faudra qu'elle fasse preuve d'un peu plus de politesse. Cela a même effrayé Felicity qui s'est levée d'un bond ne s'attendant pas à sa venue.

Oliver : « je voulais profiter également de votre présence pour vérifier mon ordinateur. Je pense qu'il lui manque certaines mises à jour mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment le savoir. »

Je vais à la rencontre de Mélanie pour le prendre les tasses des mains lui faisant signe avec les yeux de nous quitter et de ne pas revenir.

Je me retourne vers Felicity en lui donnant une tasse de café.

Felicity : « bien-sûr je vais vous montrer »

Je sens dans mon dos la porte qui se referme à nouveau. Et je nous conduis cette fois-ci vers mon bureau.


	5. Bienvenue chez les Queen

**Chapitre 5 : Bienvenue chez les Queen**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je suis comme hypnotisé, incapable de bouger. C'est déjà un miracle pour moi d'avoir réussi à enfiler une robe de soirée et de conduire jusqu'ici mais là me voilà planter devant le manoir dans ma voiture à tenir le volant pensant à toutes les raisons qui m'ont poussé à accepter. Si je devais les énumérer je commencerais par un, le fait que l'invitation provient de mon patron. Une expression raisonnable s'affiche sur mon visage à cette pensée. Il a été gentil de m'offrir cette invitation il aurait pu la donner à n'importe qui. Deux, il m'intimide énormément, mon reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur me le prouve, malgré le maquillage je ne peux pas cacher le rouge qui me monte aux joues. Je pose ma main dessus et je remarque qu'elle tremble, je ferme mes yeux pour me calme parce que trois il me plait, je crois qu'il me plait moi qui a toujours pensé que les filles de cette ville et ses alentours en faisaient des tonnes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Oliver Queen. Un coup à ma vitre me réveil et m'oblige à revenir sur terre et ouvrir les yeux. Il s'agit de Chase dans un costume magnifique et un nœud papillon me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire et baisse la vitre, je pourrais bien-sûr sortir mais je suis toujours incapable du moindre geste. Peut-être pourra-t-il me convaincre de sortir d'ici ?

Chase : « qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? »

Sa question n'a rien d'autoritaire au contraire il est amusé et je pense qu'il se demande surtout pourquoi je reste planté ici au lieu d'entrer.

Felicity : « Oli… Mr Queen m'a invité » je sors directement l'invitation de mon sac pour lui montrer mais il le bras voulant me prouver qu'il me croit sur parole.

Il ouvre ma portière et fière il me tend la main. Je n'ose pas la prendre mais courageuse je choisi de sortir de ma mini cooper.

Je peux voir une nouvelle expression sur son visage il m'observe de la tête au pied, en talon et robe rouge. Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir la noire pour passer inaperçu mais quelque chose en moi savait que Mr Queen aurait une préférence pour la rouge.

Chase : « vous êtes parfaite »

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées en tout cas ses paroles me détendes et je souris. Il me conduit lentement dans le manoir, il y règne un bruit de discussion entre les centaines de personnes présentent à cette soirée mêlé à une musique classique de fond jouée par un groupe se trouvant dans le grand salon. Je ne peux pas vraiment en distinguer grand-chose depuis l'entrée. Je reste bouche bée devant les photos se trouvant sur la table ronde au centre. Chase salut un membre du conseil d'administration sans même me présenter à lui. Il lui donne une tape amicale avant de m'expliquer qu'il se force à être gentil avec lui car cet homme nous permet d'avoir des subventions pour le département informatique mais qu'il s'agit d'un vrai connard avec les femmes. Je comprends pourquoi il m'a laissé en dehors de la conversation.

Chase : « les gens vont finir par croire qu'on est venu ensemble si vous continuez à me tenir comme ça »

Je remarque que je sers très fort son bras et je rougis et m'excuse pour cela et alors que je m'apprête à reculer il me ramène contre lui.

Chase : « je n'ai jamais dit que ça me déplaisait qu'ils pensent tous ça »

Je n'ose pas lui remonter que c'est peut-être un peu déplacer étant donné qu'il s'agit de mon supérieur direct mais d'un autre côté Mr Queen a fait bien pire en passant son doigt sur mes lèvres. Je me surprends à refaire le même geste alors que je lève les yeux dans le salon et que mon regard s'arrête sur lui. Il m'observe, il m'a vu et je l'ai vu. Ça y est j'ai de nouveau les jambes paralysées, je jurerai voir de la colère dans ses yeux alors qu'il porte son verre à ses lèvres et se retourne pour ne plus m'observer ou plus convainquant pour répondre à la jeune femme qui n'est d'autre que Thea Queen sa petite sœur qui lui a donné une tape dans le dos.

Je continue à me mêler à la foule alors que Chase est allé nous chercher du champagne. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite pourquoi il se donne la peine d'aller en chercher deux coupes alors que des serveurs tournent avec.

Je reste seule environ deux minutes avant qu'il me retrouve.

Felicity : « y a-t-il une différence entre ce champagne et celui-ci ? »

Je montre un serveur qui donne une coupe à un couple dans le fond. Il rit avant de répondre.

Chase : « il y a une raison pour laquelle les plus fortuné choisissent d'aller chercher leur verre à l'open bar. Tout y est meilleur quand un billet est glissé. »

C'est donc seulement une question d'argent, une façon de se faire voir. Je cherche Mr Queen des yeux. Il parle gentiment avec sa mère proche du bar.

Chase s'excuse encore et se mélange à la foule. Il est sûrement venu pour autre chose que me chaperonner. Je comprends et lui fait signe d'y aller. Je marche vers l'entrée. Venir ici n'était pas une bonne idée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis venu. Il ne reste plus personne dans l'entrée, tous se trouve à l'intérieur et le fait de dire qu'une centaine de personnes étaient présente était finalement exagéré il doit y avoir environ cinquante personnes dans le salon discutant chiffre, politique et brunch fortuné du dimanche.

Je me pose de nouveau devant les photos dans l'entrée. Le père de mon patron était un très bel homme et je vois clairement d'où il tient son sourire. Je prends une nouvelle gorgée de mon champagne afin de cacher mon sourire. « Thea ! » La jeune fille arrive dans l'entrée et se retourne sur son frère visiblement furieux. J'essaie de me faire toute petite et je ne sais pour quelle raison je m'abaisse et me retrouve cacher sous la table.

Thea : « Cette soirée est nase et toi encore plus depuis que tu t'amouraches des amis de maman. C'est quoi ton problème tu t'es tapé toutes les filles de ton âge tu fais dans le parentale maintenant, préviens moi quand tu commences les lycéennes que je prévienne mes copines »

Oliver : « il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite cette soirée est importante pour maman. Je te demande de faire un effort »

Thea : « pourquoi elle n'en fait jamais pour moi »

J'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol alors qu'elle monte l'escalier.

Oliver : « pas de besoin de rester cacher Mlle Smoak »

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Comment m'a-t-il vu ? Je me lève et aborde un sourire gêné.

Felicity : « je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger »

Oliver : « alors vous vous cachez sous une table pour écouter ? »

Felicity : « ho je n'écoutais pas »

Oliver : « ça va aller. »

Il s'apprête à partir puis se retourne de nouveau.

Oliver : « vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe »

Il l'a remarqué et je souris.

Felicity : « oui je l'ai choisi parce que je savais qu'elle vous plairait »

Il lève les sourcils et je réalise ce que je viens de dire.

Felicity : « non je veux dire que je savais qu'elle serait de circonstance »

Oliver : « bien-sûr. »

Il me sourit avant de perdre son sourire et s'approcher de moi.

Oliver : « deux choses » il chuchote et cela m'oblige à me pencher pour entendre plus clairement la main posée sur la table à côté d'une photo de lui.

Oliver : « la première, je suis désolé pour mon comportement ce matin et ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou faire »

Felicity : « ce n'est rien »

Oliver : « si j'ignorais que vous et Chase »

Felicity : « ho non non Chase est mon patron il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous »

Oliver : « vraiment ? Vous deux vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Je veux dire après vous avoir vu ensemble tout à l'heure j'en ai déduis »

Felicity : (je le coupe) « vous m'avez vu »

Oliver : « vous savez bien que oui »

Je souris malgré moi et il pose sa main sur la mienne et se rapproche encore. Ma respiration se coupe et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'y a rien entre Chase et moi j'ai l'impression qu'il redevient ce séducteur qui m'a laissé ce matin.

Oliver : « vous aimez la soirée ? »

Felicity : « je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément »

Oliver : « tant mieux car je ne vous ai pas invité pour que vous le soyez »

J'ai du mal à comprendre et le fait qu'il porte mon verre de champagne à ses lèvres n'aide pas. Il pose se dernier sur la table et me prend la main pour me conduire à l'étage. Je suis incapable de répliquer. Je ne devrais pas monter avec lui. Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il me faire ?

Je l'arrête dans le couloir à l'étage alors que sa main est toujours dans la mienne.

Felicity : « vous vouliez me dire une deuxième chose en bas ? »

Oliver : « ho oui. » Il redevient sérieux.

Oliver : « ne me rendez plus jaloux en arrivant aux bras d'un autre homme avec ou non, je ne vous laisserez pas tranquille »

Felicity : « pourquoi ? »

Je dis ça alors qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi et qu'il passe sa main sur mon visage. Je ferme les yeux à son contact.

Oliver : « parce que je n'en suis pas capable »

Il approche ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille et y pose un doux baiser. Mon corps s'enflamme alors qu'il reprend ma main et qu'il me dirige je ne sais où dans cette immense maison.


	6. Bienvenue chez les Queen II

**Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue chez les Queen – Part 2**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Je descends les escaliers du manoir dans mon smoking noir et arrange encore mon nœud papillon et mes boutons de manchette en diamant de mon père. J'apperçois le regard de ma mère, heureuse que je sois à l'heure et dans la tenue qu'elle m'a choisie. Je lui rends le sourire et me dirige vers elle dans le salon et l'embrasse sur la joue.

Moira : « tu es ravissant mon chéri. »

Oliver : « tu l'es encore plus »

Elle pose rapidement sa main sur mon épaule et je suis pris d'une angoisse que je vis depuis mon retour de l'île. Je ne supporte plus le contact humain.

Le barman me donne un verre de skotch et je le remercie. Je me retourne sur la foule une première gorgée à la bouche.

Mon regard se pose sur l'entrée du salon. Une robe rouge qui remonte légèrement dans le cou, des épaules nues, des cheveux blonds – C'est Felicity. Elle est absolument magnifique et rapidement mon entrejambe s'enflamme à la vue de cette fente sur le côté de sa robe.

Une main la rapproche plus près, il s'agit de Chase qui ramène Felicity contre lui. Ma main ressert mon verre et ses yeux se posent sur moi. Elle m'a vu je jure qu'elle me voit. Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Je dois avouer que je ne sais pas si cette gorgée est seulement pour dépasser mon énervement ou alors si j'ai besoin de me rafraichir les idées après l'avoir observé dans cette tenue.

Ma sœur me ramène à moi d'une tape dans le dos. Je me retourne, bizarrement elle est la seule capable de me toucher sans que la peur s'en parte de moi.

Thea : « je vais y aller »

Oliver : « quoi déjà ? »

Thea : « je suis restée assez longtemps. J'ai salué les plus riches. Donc tout va bien. »

Ses paroles me mettent hors de moi mais je me force à garder le sourire.

Elle passe devant moi pour partir et je la rattrape dans l'entrée. Felicity a disparu de mon regard mais Chase est toujours dans la salle.

Oliver : « Thea ! »

Elle se retourne vers moi d'un exaspéré mais limite mesquin. Je vois la nappe de la table de l'entrée bouger et le reflet d'une robe rouge sur le marbre du sol – Felicity !

Thea : « Cette soirée est nase et toi encore plus depuis que tu t'amouraches des amis de maman. C'est quoi ton problème tu t'es tapé toutes les filles de ton âge tu fais dans le parentale maintenant, préviens moi quand tu commences les lycéennes que je prévienne mes copines »

Elle va trop loin et elle ne comprend pas le but de cette soirée.

Oliver : « il faut que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite cette soirée est importante pour maman. Je te demande de faire un effort »

Thea : « pourquoi elle n'en fait jamais pour moi »

Depuis mon retour elle est tellement en colère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, est-ce qu'elle m'en veut pour mon absence ? Maman est-elle la raison de sa colère ? Il faudra que j'en sache plus. Je choisi de la laisser partir pour la soirée. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher encore plus la soirée. Ha mais j'oubliais presque la présence de Mlle Smoak.

Oliver : « pas de besoin de rester cacher Mlle Smoak »

Elle se relève surprise que j'ai deviné sa présence et je souris. Je souris ça ne m'arrive jamais sauf avec elle.

Felicity : « je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous déranger »

Oliver : « alors vous vous cachez sous une table pour écouter ? »

Mon ton est plus autoritaire que je l'aurais voulu et je sens sa gêne même d'ici. Je suis trop loin d'elle. J'ai besoin de sentir son parfum. Il ne faut pas surtout si elle n'est pas seule. Je repense encore aux mains de Chase sur elle et je suis en colère.

Felicity : « ho je n'écoutais pas »

Oliver : « ça va aller. »

Je m'apprête à partir mais tout aussi en colère que je le suis maintenant je reste excité et j'ai énormément envie d'elle, envie de la punir de me faire ressentir tant de jalousie là tout de suite.

Oliver : « vous êtes ravissante dans cette robe »

Mon ton est plus calme que plus tôt son sourire me fait fondre. Elle se retient contre la table et sert les jambes. Mon compliment a eut son petit effet.

Felicity : « oui je l'ai choisi parce que je savais qu'elle vous plairait »

Ha bon ?! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me dise ça. Elle comprend l'importance de ses mots et se reprend.

Felicity : « non je veux dire que je savais qu'elle serait de circonstance »

Oliver : « bien-sûr. »

Mon « bien-sûr » est ironique je sais très bien ce qu'elle a voulut dire et mon entrejambe est prêt à se retrouver au garde à vous.

Je mets les mains dans ma poche afin de cacher mon excitation et me rapproche d'elle afin de voir si cette tension peut mener ailleurs. Je l'ai quand même invité pour une raison autre que la voir dans une robe de soirée. Bien que j'avoue que le spectacle en vaut le détour.

Oliver : « deux choses »

Ma voix est basse, comme si quelqu'un pouvait nous surprendre ici.

Elle se penche vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

Oliver : « la première, je suis désolé pour mon comportement ce matin et ce que j'ai pu vous dire ou faire »

Felicity : « ce n'est rien »

Oliver : « si j'ignorais que vous et Chase »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je parle de lui surtout maintenant qu'elle est dans cet état d'excitation.

Felicity : « ho non non Chase est mon patron il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous »

Chase est son patron ? Je le suis aussi donc y a-t-il rien entre nous ?

Oliver : « vraiment ? Vous deux vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? Je veux dire après vous avoir vu ensemble tout à l'heure j'en ai déduis »

Felicity : « vous m'avez vu »

Elle est séduite par ça mais elle sait très bien que oui car nous nous sommes regardé.

Oliver : « vous savez bien que oui »

Je regrette ma décision de participer à cette soirée. Je pose ma main dans la sienne et mon corps s'enflamme, elle est glacée.

Oliver : « vous aimez la soirée ? »

Felicity : « je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément »

Oliver : « tant mieux car je ne vous ai pas invité pour que vous le soyez »

Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec elle et la posséder. Je pense à mon bureau, à notre première rencontre. A choisir je l'emmènerai à ma voiture pour la conduire dans les locaux afin de coucher avec elle directement sur mon bureau mais je ne peux pas attendre. Non j'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il se cache derrière la fente de sa robe.

L'excitation assèche ma bouche et je porte le verre de champagne de Felicity à mes lèvres. Elle observe mon geste en silence, elle est magnifique et je ressens bien qu'elle a envie de moi aussi.

Je la tire par la main pour l'obliger à me suivre. Cette touche l'alcool m'a donné le courage nécessaire. Nous montons à l'étage et elle m'arrête dans le couloir je me retourne intriguer. Que se passe-t-il ? A-t-elle changé d'avis ?

Felicity : « vous vouliez me dire une deuxième chose en bas ? »

C'est vrai !

Oliver : « ho oui. »

Oliver : « ne me rendez plus jaloux en arrivant aux bras d'un autre homme avec ou non, je ne vous laisserez pas tranquille »

Felicity : « pourquoi ? »

Sa voix est chaude son souffle me rend dingue, son parfum m'électrise. Je me rapproche d'elle et passe ma main sur son visage rouge de désire et je souffle dans son oreille.

Oliver : « parce que je n'en suis pas capable »

Ses yeux clos sont comme un appel. Je me reproche et pose un baiser au creux de son oreille avant de reprendre ma course ma main dans la sienne, ce soir elle ne m'échappera pas.


	7. Sans un baiser

**Chapitre 7 : Sans un baiser – Partie I**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Son pas et plus rapide et j'ai du mal à garder ma main dans la sienne alors qu'il me tire pour que je le suive dans le couloir. Pourquoi est-il si pressé ? Nous passons de porte en porte et je souhaite intérieurement que nous allons nous arrêté bientôt devant l'une d'elles mais non il continue jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à une porte vitrée qu'il ouvre et qui donne sur un balcon donnant sur deux pièces. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer ce point lorsque le claquement de la porte me fait me retourner vers mon patron. MON PATRON ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Mon cœur bat la chamade et son regard se fait de nouveau séducteur ce qui embrase mon corps entier. Il me tire par le bras sans un mot et un léger hurlement de surprise s'échappe de mes lèvres quand il me colle contre le mur en pierre froid prêt de la porte vitrée. Il se colle à moi et le contraste chaud de son corps et glacial du mur me fait frissonner.

Il pose une main sur le mur au dessus de ma tête et je suis son geste du regard. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je pense que le plus simple serait de faire marche arrière et retourner à la soirée mais je suis paralysé et totalement à sa merci. Il pose son autre main sur la fente de ma robe et je baisse les yeux vers cette main. Il me regarde et je ne suis pas capable de soutenir son regard. Il remonte ma robe et je déglutis. En arrivant à la ficelle de mon string il sourit et j'ose enfin le regarder.

Oliver : « dîtes moi ce que vous voulez Mlle Smoak ? »

Felicity : « je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom non ? »

Oliver : « si c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Felicity : « là tout de suite ? ça m'est égale. » Je fais une pause avant d'ajouter « M. Queen »

Il sourit encore et entre sa main à l'intérieur de mon string en m'obligeant à écarter les jambes, il se colle encore plus à moi et je réalise qu'il ne m'a toujours pas embrassé. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. J'approche mes lèvres des siennes mais il refuse de briser la distance restante. Il continue de me caresser en silence. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher des gémissements de s'échapper ou encore de prononcer « M. Queen ». Je sens bien qu'il me désir. Je ferme les yeux et lance la tête en arrière alors que je suis prise d'un orgasme. J'aurais voulu l'avoir un peu plus proche de moi. J'aurais voulu l'avoir en moi. J'ouvre les yeux alors que je réalise qu'il m'a demandé ce que je voulais sans que je n'y réponde réellement.

Felicity : « je vous veux en moi »

J'aurais dû lui demander de m'embrasser mais après tout ce n'est pas si important.

Il ma retourne violemment et pose une main sur mon épaule glacée par le mur. Il remonte ma robe et écarte mes jambes. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait mais j'entends le bruit de sa ceinture, puis sa fermeture éclaire et le son d'un plastique qui se déchire. Je me concentre pour entendre d'autres sons que j'en reste surprise quand il entre en moi. Je me cambre de plaisir et il commence ses va-et-vient c'est tellement bon et sans m'en rendre compte je gémis son prénom. Ça ne semble pas le gêner. Je l'entends grogner et gémir contre mon oreille et me dire que c'est bon. Je suis de nouveau prise de spasme quand un nouvel orgasme me prend. Il continue plus fort et plus vite et me rejoins. Il laisse tomber quelques secondes son visage contre mon épaule. Je sens la chaleur sur son front. Il se retire et replace ma robe avant de se retourner pour s'occuper de lui.

Je me retourne et me laisse aller contre le mur en attendant qu'il se retourne de nouveau vers moi.

Il fini par le faire, il avance vers moi et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille.

Oliver : « vous allez bien ? »

Le vouvoiement me surprend et il doit surement remarquer mes sourcils qui se fronçent.

Felicity : « ça va et vous ? »

Oliver : il sourit « on devrait redescendre les invités vont se demander où est-ce qu'on est passé ? »

Felicity : « vous voulez dire qu'ils vont se demander où est-ce que vous êtes passé ? Personne ou presque ne me connait ici »

Oliver : « allons-y »

Il me laisse passer devant dans le couloir. Il s'excuse et me propose de descendre seule. Je reste interdite une seconde quand enfin il m'explique.

Oliver : « je voudrais me débarrasser de ce préservatif avant d'y aller vous comprenez »

Un « ho » s'échappe de ma bouche et il m'embrasse sur la joue avant de me faire un signe de la tête d'y aller.

Je redescends il y a toujours du monde à la fête, j'ai l'impression d'être partie depuis des heures mais non. Thea semble avoir changé d'avis et se trouve au bar à supplier d'avoir un verre même si elle n'en a pas l'âge. Chase me fait un signe et ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon absence ce qui m'arrange.

Chase : « où est-ce que vous étiez ? »

Ou peut-être l'a-t-il remarqué.

Felicity : « je cherchais les toilettes et je me suis perdu »

Chase : « la prochaine fois appelez-moi »

Felicity : « j'aurais dû oui. »

En tournant la tête je vois Oliver qui entre de nouveau dans le salon en refermant sa veste. Il est toujours aussi beau. Il croise mon regard et plus particulièrement la présence de Chase à mes côtés.

Il entre dans la pièce et se rapproche d'une magnifique jeune femme qu'il enlace et sur qui il garde la main sur la hanche. Ils semblent bien proches. Il lui dit des choses à l'oreille qui semble la faire réagir. Je détourne le regard, je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse nous ne sommes pas ensemble enfin je crois. J'avoue ne pas savoir si ce qu'il vient de se passer sur ce balcon a une réelle signification. Pourquoi aller sur un balcon ? Pourquoi pas sa chambre ? Y cache-t-il quelque chose ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu m'embrasser ?


	8. Sans un baiser II

Bonjour à tous,

Merci déjà de suivre ma fiction vos messages me touchent. Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous de l'attente entre les chapitres. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la possibilité de faire plus vite. En effet, pour ceux qui l'ignore (et vous êtes beaucoup) je suis ingénieur d'études senior en informatique ce qui me demande beaucoup de travail. Je me retrouve donc dans la possibilité de travailler le week-end et en plus de ma vie professionnelle j'ai également une vie privée qui prime sur l'écriture. Je vais faire au mieux pour écrire un chapitre par semaine mais ce n'est pas gagné. En tout cas encore merci pour votre soutien et je vous laisse avec la suite de la fic pour le point de vue d'Oliver.

 **Chapitre 8 : Sans un baiser – Partie II**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

J'ai glissé mes doigts dans sa main et le seul contact de sa paume chaude augmente mon excitation. Je remercie le ciel de marcher devant et qu'elle ne puisse pas voir l'effet qu'elle me fait. Mais que se passe-t-il exactement ? Je ne devrais pas. Non pas avec une employé et pourtant je m'efforce à chasser ces pensées en accélérant le pas jusqu'au balcon au bout du couloir. Je m'interdis de nous glisser dans une chambre cela rendrait l'acte plus réel, plus romantique qu'il n'est. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense qu'on puisse partager plus. Nous ne le pouvons pas. Je tire plus fort dans sa main alors qu'elle freine devant chaque porte que nous croisons. Elle comprend je pense que nous n'allons pas nous arrêter jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit que je veux.

Nous arrivons devant la porte vitrée que j'ouvre, elle se glisse à l'intérieur et étudie ce coin. Le contraste chaud que j'éprouvais dans la maison laisse place au froid de l'extérieur et cela me fait un bien fou.

Je claque la porte et elle se retourne vers moi. Je sens dans son regard de la peur, de l'incompréhension et du désir. Je souris et l'attrape par le bras pour la plaquer contre le mur, elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise qu'elle essaye vaguement de cacher.

Nos regards se croisent et je remarque dans son cou des frissons qui se forment. Je me demande si c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet. Je pose une main au dessus de sa tête elle suit mon geste du regard. Elle semble si prude, si délicate, si désirable. Mon autre main remonte cette robe qui quelques minutes plus tôt m'a rendu dingue. Je trouve la ficelle de son string et je déglutis en silence tout à coup incapable de savoir quoi faire. Dois-je arrêter tout ? Continuer ? Mais continuer comment ? Qu'est ce que je vais lui faire ? Si Tommy me demandait quel super pouvoir je voudrais comme quand on était petit, je lui dirais que je voudrais celui de lire dans les pensées de cette femme. Seulement d'elle. Felicity.

Oliver : « dîtes moi ce que vous voulez Mlle Smoak ? »

Ma voix est plus basse que je l'aurais voulu. Mais son regard m'hypnotise complètement.

Felicity : « je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom non ? »

Je souris, ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais mais ça me détend.

Oliver : « si c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Felicity : « là tout de suite ? ça m'est égale. »

Elle ajoute enfin « M. Queen ». S'en est trop pour moi et je passe ma main à l'intérieur de son string. J'ai besoin de la sentir. Je ferme rapidement les yeux lorsque je sens la chaleur et l'humidité. Je commence à la caresser, elle gémit, elle essaie de m'embrasser. Non ! Je ne peux pas, je n'en suis pas capable, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant encore moins lorsqu'elle prononce une nouvelle fois « M. Queen » alors que je m'acharne sur son clitoris. Je la sens proche très proche de l'orgasme. Elle ne me défit pas du regard, elle plonge sa tête en arrière contre le mur et m'offre son cou. Je suis une nouvelle fois pris d'une angoisse que je connais bien et je ne prends pas le risque d'y poser le moindre baiser.

Felicity : « je vous veux en moi »

Sa demande est un supplice, elle me veut et je la veux. Je veux sentir l'effet que ça me ferait d'être en elle.

D'un geste vif et presque un peu trop violent ce que je regrette je la retourne. Je remonte sa robe et me retrouve face à ses fesses offertes à moi, je passe rapidement le revers de ma main dessus. J'y poserais bien mes lèvres. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour me retirer cette envie de la tête. Je commence à retirer ma ceinture afin de libérer mon sexe tendu et douloureux. Je sors un préservatif que j'enfile sans lâcher ses fesses du regard. Elle se dendine dans l'attente de mon arrivé. Elle essaie de me regarder. Non ma chérie ne me regarde pas.

J'entre en elle, sans même retirer son string. Elle gémit bruyamment, terminé le son timide lorsque je la caressais. Je commence mes va et vient. Ho que c'est bon. C'est tellement bon d'être en elle. Je la sens pas si expérimenté que ça à en croire comme elle est étroite. J'évite donc de m'enfoncer trop violemment, ne voulant pas lui faire mal et lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à moi. Elle gémit encore. Je sens à se façon se cambrer qu'elle arrive bientôt. « Oliver oui », elle vient de prononcer mon prénom et c'est tellement bon. Je sens qu'elle est au bord de l'orgasme. Je la soulève et colle mon corps au sien et lui susurre à l'oreille que c'est bon, que j'arrive bientôt. Elle est prise d'un incroyable orgasme lorsque je titille son clitoris et je la rejoins en un grognement de plaisir. Wouaw c'était tellement incroyable. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et me lèche les lèvres, j'ai tellement envie d'y poser un millier de baiser. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années. Depuis ce fameux soir. Depuis sa mort. Je me retire et replace sa robe pris soudainement d'un regret.

Je lui tourne le dos alors que je retire le préservatif et que je me rhabille. Je sens son regard sur moi et je finis par me retourner vers elle ne voulant pas passer pour un beau salaud. Je replace une mèche de cheveux collée à son visage par la transpiration.

Oliver : « vous allez bien ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils faussement surprise. Je la regarde stoïque.

Felicity : « ça va et vous ? »

Oliver : « on devrait redescendre les invités vont se demander où est-ce qu'on est passé ? »

Felicity : « vous voulez dire qu'ils vont se demander où est-ce que vous êtes passé ? Personne ou presque ne me connait ici »

Oliver : « allons-y »

Je sens comme de la déception dans son regard alors que j'ouvre la porte pour la laissé passer.

Au milieu du couloir je m'excuse et lui propose de descendre seule afin que je puisse me débarrasser du préservatif mais avant tout afin que je puisse reprendre mes esprits.

Elle me laisse sans discuter, elle laisse vaguement échapper un « ho » en comprenant pourquoi. Je la suis du regard alors qu'elle disparait dans l'escalier.

J'entre dans la salle de bain et jete le préservatif. Je me regarde dans la glace et j'arrange ma cravate et mon pantalon. Je passe un peu d'eau sur le visage et le bip de mon portable me ramène à moi. Un message de Sara « je suis arrivé où es-tu ? » je souris en rangeant mon téléphone, je suis content qu'elle soit là. Je descends l'air de rien et entre dans le grand salon. Je croise le regard de Felicity dans le fond. Elle est de nouveau auprès de Chase. Pourquoi cela me dérange-t-il autant alors que je viens de la prendre sur un balcon ? Peut-être parce que justement un homme comme Chase ne l'aurait pas prise seulement sur un balcon. Je détourne le regard et m'approche de Sara posant un baiser sur sa joue et je l'enlace. Je garde une main dans son dos. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est pour rendre Felicity jalouse, je n'avais jamais fait ça avant. Sara est comme une sœur, nous nous sommes énormément rapprocher après la mort de Laurel. Nous avons ça en commun la perte d'un être chère. Je me suis longtemps senti coupable de sa mort et j'avoue être toujours dans le même état d'esprit mais quelque chose a changé. Felicity Smoak a changé quelque chose. Je le sens.


	9. Sans amour

**Chapitre 9 : Sans amour – Partie I**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Mon bureau est rempli de papier, ça n'arrive jamais. Je déteste la paperasse. Je la trouve inutile, tout peut se contenir dans un ordinateur. De nos jours, nous ne devrions plus nous retrouver dans une telle situation, je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur mon stylo rouge ça me rend folle. Je suis certaine l'avoir vu il y a quelques minutes. Je regarde autour de moi en faisant tourner ma chaise. Mais impossible. Je soulève les papiers devant moi, les froissants et les mélangeant au passage. Je finirais par le regretter d'avoir fait ça que je m'en mords la lèvre inférieure. La colère commence à m'envahir. Si je ne mets pas rapidement la main sur ce fichu stylo je vais commettre un meurtre. Je me laisse tomber de ma chaise pour vérifier sous le bureau s'il ne serait pas tomber. Mais non, je me relève et je trouve une silhouette devant mon bureau en costume gris. Je relève les yeux pour voir Oliver heu non Monsieur Queen attendant les bras croisés et le regard vers moi. Mes lunettes me tombent sur le nez et je les remets en place avant de me rassoir sur mon bureau sans un mot.

Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis quatre jours, depuis la soirée au manoir. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici mais je ne pose pas de question. Je prends place correctement sur ma chaise cherchant à mettre de l'ordre dans mes affaires.

Oliver : « vous avez perdu quelque chose ? »

Je relève la tête vers lui faussement choqué par sa question et le vouvoiement me semble toujours aussi mal approprié qu'il y a quelques jours.

Felicity : « mon stylo mais ce n'est pas grave » Menteuse … « que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il sourit avant de rechercher le moyen de reprendre son sérieux. Il jette sur mon bureau un dossier. Encore des papiers sur ma pile de papier. Je regarde le dossier puis relève les yeux vers lui ne cachant pas la colère qui commence à me monter au visage.

Oliver : « j'ai lu votre rapport. La solution que vous envisagez pour la réalisation d'un réseau unique et coût réduit pour la totalité de l'agence est » il cherche ses mots, ridicule ? Surréaliste ? Aussi délirant que notre vouvoiement ? « Intéressante ».

Ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais, sa réponse est troublante. Est-ce une bonne chose ? Une mauvaise ? Je relève les sourcils et il continue.

Oliver : « Je suis plus que certain que vous arriverez à vos fins et que vous arriverez à mettre en place ce projet rapidement. Le conseil se réunit dans 6 mois. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il faut donc que ce petit projet soit en place. »

Ce petit projet ? Petit ?

Felicity : « en six mois ? Vous pensez qu'il est possible de revoir l'infrastructure complète de cette tour en six mois et permettre à chaque employé de recevoir internet via une source sans électricité en six mois ? »

Oliver : « c'est certain que dit comme ça cela semble impossible. Mais il me faut quelque chose alors à vous de me dire ce que vous pouvez en ce lapse de temps. »

Felicity : « je pense pouvoir réussir à refuser de vous suivre sur un balcon pendant six mois mais pas revoir le fonctionnement d'internet de votre entreprise. Monsieur Queen. »

Il fait le tour de mon bureau avec un air sérieux et je regrette tout à coup la phrase que je viens de dire. Je me raidis sur ma chaise, sans bouger j'attends. Il se penche vers mon oreille. Son parfum mon rend folle. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je regrette tout de suite le choix de la jupe. Il s'ouvre un accès à ma culotte et je déglutis en réalisant la porte toujours ouverte. Il passe son pouce sur culotte et je laisse échapper un gémissement, il sourit. Le salop je le déteste. Je détourne les yeux vers lui. Il me susurre à l'oreille « tu ne refuseras jamais rien ». Comment peut-il me dire ça ? Maintenant il me tutoie ? Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Il continue de me caresser et il passe sa main sous ma culotte. Je le supplie d'arrêter mais il continue comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu ou alors mon corps trahit-il mon désire. Le goût de l'interdit me rend dingue. Je cherche sa main et avance légèrement sur ma chaise ce qui lui permet de me pénétrer de deux doigts. Maintenant je gémis fort, trop fort. « Chut on va t'entendre. Tu veux qu'on t'entende ? ». Il enfonce encore plus ses doigts et me caresse le clitoris de son pouce, je sens l'orgasme arriver. « J'arrive Oliver » je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça. Je ferme fort les yeux et de sa main libre il tourne mon visage vers lui depuis le menton « ouvre les yeux et regarde moi ». Ces mots suffisent à me faire jouir, il me regarde encore et me sourit en retirant ses doigts.

Felicity : « pourquoi ? »

Ma voix est saccadée, je cherche encore à reprendre mon souffle. Il se relève et s'adosse au bureau. Il regarde. Il sourit. Je le regarde. Je ne souris pas.

Oliver : « pourquoi quoi ? »

Felicity : « pourquoi me toucher ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait l'amour sur le balcon ? »

Oliver : « je n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour »

Cette fois sa voix est dure.

Felicity : « peu importe pourquoi ? »

Oliver : « pourquoi te toucher ? Parce que tu m'as défié. »

Felicity : « je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin »

Oliver : « pourquoi ? Je vous annonce que vous avez fait du bon travail »

Felicity : encore ce vouvoiement cette fois je me lève de ma chaise arrangeant ma jupe je hurle presque mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'on entende « parce que vous ne me donnez pas de nouvelles depuis des jours, parce que vous m'avez invité à une soirée pour la passer avec une autre, parce que vous m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour minimiser mon travail à petit projet, parce que vous me vouvoyez et me tutoyez quand ça vous prend et parce que je ne mets pas la main sur ce fichu stylo » Je soulève les papiers sur mon bureau et les jettes presque en l'air.

Il marche vers la porte et ferme puis se retourne vers moi et reprend sa place initiale.

Oliver : « vous avez terminé ? »

Felicity : « oui. » Je me rassois sans un mot.

Oliver : « Pourquoi avoir baisé dans le balcon ? C'était la deuxième question ? »

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Ce ne sont pas les mots que j'ai utilisé et je suis inquiète qu'il ne réagisse pas à ma colère.

Oliver : « J'avais envie de vous. Depuis notre première rencontre. J'avoue vous avoir invité avec un but bien précis de vous baiser et baiser encore toute la nuit »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé »

Oliver : « je ne veux pas que vous pensez qu'il peut se passer plus »

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Comment ça ?

Oliver : « je ne peux pas vous offrir plus que du sexe. J'ai envie de vous tenir et vous prendre sur ce bureau là tout de suite mais pas de sentiment Felicity je ne peux pas. »

Je me relève. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me passe par la tête cela ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Felicity : « Et si je te dis que je veux que tu me prennes sur ce bureau et rien de plus ? »

Il sourit pose ses mains sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Mon bassin touche son entre jambe et je ressens son désire pour moi.

Oliver : « je ne te dirais rien de plus et je jetterais les papiers que tu trouves si encombrant pour t'allonger dessus et retirer cette culotte en dentelle que j'ai senti tout à l'heure et je te pénétrais sans attendre encore et encore » En disant cela il remue le bassin sur moi et ma respiration s'accélère « et je te ferais crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

Il s'éloigne de moi sur ces mots et me laisse tremblante retomber sur ma chaise. Il fait de nouveau le tour du bureau pour laisser une distance acceptable entre nous. La porte s'ouvre sans attendre sur Chase que je regarde vivement priant pour qu'il ne remarque pas le rouge sur mes joues. Il sert la main d'Oliver et je replace mon attention sur le grand sourire d'Oliver à cet instant. Je ne l'avais pas encore vu si souriant. Il se retourne vers moi et s'avance vers le bureau alors que Chase reste de marbre comme si la situation était tout à fait normale.

Oliver : « je vais vous laisser » dit-il doucement.

Il regarde mes lèvres alors que je trouve à peine la force d'ajouter un « quoi ? » silencieux. Il sourit. Passe une main derrière mes cheveux. Je les ressens qui retombent sur mes épaules. Sa main revient devant mon visage, le stylo planté entre ses doigts.

Je lui prends des mains avec un sourire qu'il me rend. Il caresse le revers de ma main avant de se lever faire un signe de tête à Chase rendu et diriger vers la porte « elle est tout à toi » ajoute-t-il en ouvrant il me regarde une dernière fois pendant que Chase s'assoie en face de moi et il me fait un clin d'œil. Mon cœur répond instantanément à ce geste et je perds presque tout mes moyens incapables de respirer pendant une brève seconde.


	10. Sans amour partie II

**Chapitre 10 : Sans amour – Partie II**

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Quatre jours d'écoulaient depuis le gala au manoir et quatre jours sans nouvelle de Felicity. J'avoue avoir eu envie chaque jour de descendre à son étage et lui dire que ce moment avec elle a été incroyable mais rien j'ai été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis perdu entre l'envie de la revoir et la peur qui me hante chaque jour à l'idée de laissé une nouvelle personne entrée dans ma vie. Mais voilà je n'en suis pas capable, incapable de la laisser tranquille. Je dois la voir. J'ai donc trouvé un prétexte assez arrangeant en examinant enfin le dossier qu'elle m'a remis il y a deux semaines. J'ai été agréablement surpris par l'audace de son projet. Très innovant, très prometteur.

Je sors de mon bureau le dossier à la main précisant à mon assistante de prendre les messages en lui glissant un sourire qui la fait rougir, c'est adorable.

Je me glisse dans l'ascenseur, objectif le neuvième étage de mon bâtiment. Je ne m'y rends jamais sauf si Chase à besoin de moi. Personne ne le sait mais nous nous connaissons bien lui et moi. Nous avons été à l'université ensemble. Enfin, au moins l'un de nous deux l'a terminé. Il a trouvé un stage dans l'entreprise de mon père maintenant la mienne et n'est jamais partis. C'est un allié de confiance et un homme très bien. Je pense que c'est pour cela que le voir si proche de Felicity me rend dingue. Elle mérite un homme comme lui. Un homme capable de satisfaire tous ses attentes. Le bip de l'ascenseur me ramène à la réalité et j'avoue que mon cœur commence à s'emballer. Les regards curieux se tournent vers moi alors que je marche vers le bureau de Felicity. Heureusement, elle a son propre bureau. Il aurait fallut que je fasse quelque chose si elle avait été dans l'open space avec les autres employés.

La porte est ouverte et j'entre sans frapper. Son café encore chaud repose au milieu d'une pile de dossier en désordre. Sa veste se trouve derrière sa chaise et son sac sur le fond du bureau. Elle est donc arrivée. Mais aucun signe d'elle si ce n'est le grognement sourd qui s'échappe de sous le bureau. J'imagine instantanément sa présence sous mon bureau pendant qu'elle me ferait une gâterie. Tout à coup elle se relève. Les cheveux en pétard et il n'est que 10 heures passé. Ces lunettes lui tombent sur le nez. C'est un vrai désastre mais elle reste magnifique. Elle se rassoit et ne parle pas, je suis incapable de savoir si ce qui traverse son visage c'est de la colère ou de la surprise.

Oliver : « vous avez perdu quelque chose ? »

Elle me regarde enfin et son regard a réussi à me faire regretter ma question. Elle me lance un regard noir et je suis maintenant certain qu'elle est en colère mais cela m'amuse.

Felicity : « mon stylo mais ce n'est pas grave. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Est-ce qu'elle parle du stylo qui essaie avec beaucoup de mal de contenir ses cheveux ? Je souris de plus belle.

Je lui transmets le dossier en posant sur le bureau essayant de retrouver mon sérieux de patron.

Oliver : « j'ai lu votre rapport. La solution que vous envisagez pour la réalisation d'un réseau unique et coût réduit pour la totalité de l'agence est… » Comment décrire son travail sans trop faire paraitre mon contentement sur le sujet » « Intéressante ».

Mauvais choix …. Je me reprends au plus vite.

Oliver : « Je suis plus que certain que vous arriverez à vos fins et que vous arriverez à mettre en place ce projet rapidement. Le conseil se réunit dans 6 mois. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il faut donc que ce petit projet soit en place. »

Elle est visiblement en colère et n'aime pas l'opportunité que je lui offre. Je me demande rapidement si cela provient de ma proposition ou de mon absence ces derniers jours.

Felicity : « en six mois ? Vous pensez qu'il est possible de revoir l'infrastructure complète de cette tour en six mois et permettre à chaque employé de recevoir internet via une source sans électricité en six mois ? »

Oliver : « c'est certain que dit comme ça cela semble impossible. Mais il me faut quelque chose alors à vous de me dire ce que vous pouvez en ce lapse de temps. »

Felicity : « je pense pouvoir réussir à refuser de vous suivre sur un balcon pendant six mois mais pas revoir le fonctionnement d'internet de votre entreprise. Monsieur Queen. »

Nous y voilà ! C'est donc contre moi en particulier qu'elle est en colère, cela m'excite et je me dois de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et lui rappeler que j'ai le contrôle sur elle.

Je fais le tour du bureau. Elle ne bouge plus sur sa chaise, je sens qu'elle s'est calmée. Je me penche sur elle. Son parfum mon rend fou. Je ferme brièvement les yeux et pose ma main droite sur sa cuisse. Elle frissonne tout de suite et j'approuve le choix de la jupe. J'ouvre ses cuisses pour remonter ma main vers sa culotte. Est-elle rouge comme son chemisier, noire comme sa jupe ? Elle gémit sous mes caresses. Elle ne pourrait pas me résister sur un balcon ou ailleurs. Elle essaie de trouver mon regard et je gagne la partie en ajoutant « tu ne refuseras jamais rien ». Je passe ma main à l'intérieur de sa culotte. Ho putain, elle est trempée, j'aimerais être en elle là tout de suite. Elle me supplie d'arrêter mais il n'en est pas question. Elle s'avance sur sa chaise et je l'en remercie en silence en glissant deux doigts en elle. Elle gémit et crie presque « Chut on va t'entendre. Tu veux qu'on t'entende ? ». Je continue mes va-et-vient plus loin en elle, plus fort, plus rapide. J'observe les feuilles de papiers sur le bureau qui remues au rythme de doigts et ma main qui frappe sur le bureau, si quelqu'un entrait là maintenant avec cette porte grand ouverte ou seulement passerait par là, il n'y aurait aucun doute sur ce que je lui fais. Je pose mon pouce sur son clitoris gonflé par le désire. Merde elle est trop bonne, j'ai envie de la goûté. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Cette envie me perturbe mais je continue. « J'arrive Oliver » je la regarde de nouveau, mon prénom entre ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'elle mord. Elle ferme les yeux. Non ! Je tourne son visage vers moi « ouvre les yeux et regarde moi ». Ses yeux son rouge d'excitation, son regard me supplie, ses lunettes tiennent malgré elles en placent, son souffle m'arrive au visage comme un air d'été. Elle est magnifique. Elle jouit fort. J'arrête et m'immobilise quelques secondes en elle avant de me retirer.

Felicity : « pourquoi ? »

Etrange question après un orgasme mais cette femme est étrange. Je lui lance elle sourire, elle ne répond pas. Elle veut sa réponse.

Oliver : « pourquoi quoi ? »

Felicity : « pourquoi me toucher ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait l'amour sur le balcon ? »

Oliver : « je n'appelle pas ça faire l'amour »

Je ressens sa surprise. Ma réponse est beaucoup plus sèche que je ne le voulais. Je n'ai plus fait l'amour à personne depuis la mort de Laurel. Mais si seulement elle savait, si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle me fait.

Felicity : « peu importe pourquoi ? »

Oliver : « pourquoi te toucher ? Parce que tu m'as défié. »

Felicity : « je ne suis pas d'humeur ce matin »

Oliver : « pourquoi ? Je vous annonce que vous avez fait du bon travail »

Cette fois-ci elle est vraiment en colère, elle se lève de sa chaise en riant jaune.

Felicity : « parce que vous ne me donnez pas de nouvelles depuis des jours, parce que vous m'avez invité à une soirée pour la passer avec une autre, parce que vous m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle pour minimiser mon travail à petit projet, parce que vous me vouvoyez et me tutoyez quand ça vous prend et parce que je ne mets pas la main sur ce fichu stylo »

Elle jette les papiers sur son bureau et j'hésite à lui dire que son stylo est dans ses cheveux. Je me retourne et je vais fermer la porte. Je croise rapidement le regard de quelques curieux dans l'open space et je me demande s'ils ont entendu Felicity jouir, puis je ferme la porte avant de me retourner de nouveau vers elle. Elle est toujours debout visiblement soulagé d'avoir explosé.

Oliver : « vous avez terminé ? »

Felicity : « oui. »

Elle se rassoie enfin.

Oliver : « Pourquoi avoir baisé dans le balcon ? C'était la deuxième question ? »

Oui je sais, je ne prête pas attention à son monologue et continue à répondre à ses questions. Mais je n'ai jamais précisé que j'étais là pour une conversation ou m'excuser de mon absence.

Oliver : « J'avais envie de vous. Depuis notre première rencontre. J'avoue vous avoir invité avec un but bien précis de vous baiser et baiser encore toute la nuit »

Felicity : « ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé »

Oliver : « je ne veux pas que vous pensez qu'il peut se passer plus »

Elle me regarde surprise, dérouté. Elle veut en savoir plus. Je ne peux pas lui en dire plus. J'aimerai lui en dire plus. Mais comment aligner trois mots sur le pourquoi du comment ? Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi il ne peut y avoir plus. Est-ce que je suis incapable d'aimer ? Peut-être. Est-ce que c'est seulement de la peur ? Visiblement. Est-ce que j'ai aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Laurel ? Non évidemment que non. Est-ce que je peux l'aimer elle ? Oui évidemment que oui. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne crois pas. Mais je lui dois au moins une réponse.

Oliver : « je ne peux pas vous offrir plus que du sexe. J'ai envie de vous tenir et vous prendre sur ce bureau là tout de suite mais pas de sentiment Felicity je ne peux pas. »

J'avoue que ma réponse est très tournée sur le sexe, plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Elle semble s'en foutre. Elle se lève encore. Va-t-elle de nouveau hurler sur moi ?

Felicity : « Et si je te dis que je veux que tu me prennes sur ce bureau et rien de plus ? »

Je souris soulagé. Je l'attrape par les hanches pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle frissonne au frottement de mon entre-jambe et je déglutis d'envie pour elle.

Oliver : « je ne te dirais rien de plus et je jetterais les papiers que tu trouves si encombrant pour t'allonger dessus et retirer cette culotte en dentelle que j'ai senti tout à l'heure et je te pénétrais sans attendre encore et encore » En disant cela je remue le bassin contre elle et elle semble de nouveau prête pour un nouvel orgasme « et je te ferais crier mon nom jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

Je relâche l'emprise sur elle et elle se laisse tomber sur sa chaise alors que je fais le tour du bureau. Je dois me contenir et laisser de l'espace entre nous pour ne pas répondre à mes désires.

La porte s'ouvre sur Chase, je me retourne pour l'accueillir, je vois bien qu'il est surpris de me voir ici.

Chase : « te voir ici quelle surprise ? »

Oliver : « il fallait que je félicite Mlle Smoak pour son travail »

Je me retourne vers elle qui nous regarde, elle semble loin très loin et je jure qu'elle n'entend rien de notre conversation.

Chase : « il faudrait qu'on aille se prendre un verre ça fait longtemps »

Je souris aux souvenirs de mes soirées avec lui avant d'accepter. Une soirée entre mecs peut me faire du bien. Je lui sers de nouveau la main avant de me rapprocher de Felicity.

Oliver : « je vais vous laisser »

Ces lèvres offertes sont comme un appel j'ai envie de les embrasser.

Felicity : « quoi ? » dit-elle doucement. Je souris elle est magnifique.

Je lève une main derrière son visage et j'attrape le fameux stylo de malheur. Ses cheveux retombent sur ses épaules. Je perds un battement de cœur devant une telle beauté.

Je lui montre son stylo. Elle sourit et je lui rends. Je passe rapidement ma main sur la sienne avant de me retirer vers la porte d'entrée tout en faisant signe à Chase « elle est tout à toi ». Je regarde une dernière fois Felicity qui m'observe, je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de sortir du bureau.

Les regards se portent encore sur moi alors que je me rends vers l'ascenseur. Mais cette fois peut-être pas parce que je suis au neuvième étage mais surement pour le sourire qui s'est fixé sur mon visage et que je ne peux enlever.


	11. Se laisser consumer

**Chapitre 11 : Se laisser consumer – Partie I**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'il m'a dit, à ce qu'il veut me faire, à ce qu'il à m'offrir. Je me sens différente depuis ce jour. Il ne s'est encore rien passé et je commence à trouver le temps long. Mon corps le demande encore. Je ne fais que rêver de lui, je ne fais que penser à lui. Je me gare sur ma place de parking et je vérifie l'heure, je souffle en voyant qu'il est déjà 19h43. La soirée annuelle de l'entreprise doit battre son plein. Je prends l'ascenseur rapidement. Quelle idée j'ai eu de porter des chaussures neuves à talon c'est un supplice. J'ai choisi une robe noire afin de ne pas me faire trop voir dans la soirée mais assez courte pour attirer l'attention de mon patron et peut-être enfin fera-t-il un pas vers moi. Je commence à entendre les paroles de la chanson boom boom clap c'est d'habitude bien plus calme que ça. Les portes s'ouvrent sans que je n'entende le fameux bip de ce dernier me ramener à moi et il me faut un moment pour faire un pas en dehors de la cabine.

Je le cherche du regard alors qu'on me propose déjà une coupe de champagne que j'accepte. Je trouve rapidement Oliver du regard, il est incroyablement beau dans son costume bleu marine. J'ai l'impression que mon regard l'a attiré car il tourne la tête vers moi et son sourire s'élargi. Je sens le rouge me monter au visage et il me faut une force surhumaine pour détourner les yeux. Je m'écarte pour me mélanger à la foule et je le vois s'excuser auprès du groupe de personnes provenant du conseil dont je ne connais pas les noms. Il arrive rapidement à mon niveau et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de me parler un bras me tire – Chase. Il m'attrape pour danser, Oliver recule sans rien laisser paraitre.

Chase : « danse avec moi ! » hurle-t-il.

Je me sens gêner de danser avec lui sur dreaming alone de gravity mais il est plutôt convainquant, plus que ça c'était plus un ordre.

Chase : « tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir »

Felicity : « merci c'est gentil. Toi tu es … et bien tu es toi toujours aussi bien »

Je souris, il sourit aussi. Chase est vraiment un homme incroyable. Je tourne le regard et trouve Oliver qui m'observe. Est-ce qu'il m'attend ? Est-il en colère de me voir avec un autre ?

Chase : « tout va bien ? »

Je me suis arrêté de danser sans le remarquer.

Felicity : « je suis désolé. J'ai un peu chaud. On s'en refait une autre plus tard »

Il me donne un clin d'œil en guise de réponse avant de se remettre à danser. Je m'éloigne. Je passe devant Oliver, il m'arrête de son bras. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir à m'attraper de cette façon ? Il me pousse dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'elle arrive et appui à mon étage. Il ne dit rien et termine son verre. J'ai chaud et j'ai peur. Cette fois j'entends le bip et les portes juste ouvertes il me tire par la main et me dirige vers mon bureau. L'open space est sombre, pas un bruit, pas un ordinateur d'allumer, pas une personne. Il me pousse à l'intérieur, allume la lumière, m'observe. Il ne m'a toujours pas parlé et sa voix me manque terriblement à cet instant.

Felicity : « dis moi quelque chose »

Il fonce vers moi et m'embrasse en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage. Ho mon Dieu c'est si bon, sa langue se glisse dans ma bouche chaude et au goût de bourbon. Lorsqu'il se détache je laisse échapper un gémissement. Il me regarde. Ses yeux s'assombrissent alors qu'il passe son pouce sur ma joue. Il a un geste de recule. Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il arrête. Et incroyable je réalise enfin. Ce fut notre premier baiser. Il ne m'avait encore jamais embrassé. Mon corps s'enflamme et en redemande.

Oliver : « je ne veux plus te voir avec un autre homme »

Felicity : « je croyais que tu n'avais rien à m'offrir ? »

Oliver : « ça ne veut pas dire que je veux partager »

Felicity : « c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? »

Oliver : « ça était seulement évident de le faire »

Felicity : « pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu en avais seulement envie »

Oliver : « parce que c'est faux. Il y a qu'une seule chose que je veux »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Oliver : « tout ce que tu voudras »

Il me rend folle. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il s'en rend compte. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se rende compte du feu qui envahi mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps lorsqu'il prononce ces mots.

Felicity : « je veux que tu me prennes sur ce bureau. Maintenant. Mais n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser »

Il ne répond rien. Il me regarde intensément, il s'avance plus prêt et je sens son parfum, son souffle. J'avale ma salive, il passe sa main dans mon dos et pousse violemment tout ce qui s'y trouve. Il me pose dessus.

Felicity : « Oliver ! »

Il m'embrasse encore. Je n'en peux plus de ses baisers. Je rapproche son corps du mien. Il baisse la fermeture de ma robe et découvre ma poitrine. Je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir mis de soutien gorge. Il délaisse mes lèvres pour mon cou, mon cou pour mes épaules, mes épaules pour ma poitrine. Il mordille longuement mon téton qui durcit encore plus. Je gémis encore, il m'aide à retirer complètement ma robe. M'allonge sur le bureau, embrasse mon ventre, il passe sa main sur ma culotte avant de me la retirer. C'est tellement bon. Il commence à me lécher et la pièce se remplit de mes hurlements de plaisir. Il entre deux doigts en moi, je tire sur ces cheveux, de son autre main il attrape mon sein. Je suis sur le point d'arriver. Je l'entends respirer contre moi, je sens sa langue ses doigts et j'explose, il ne s'arrête pas et je mes jambes cherchent un moyen de le repousser mais il est plus fort. Il revient enfin vers moi m'assoie sur le bureau. Il pousse les cheveux sur mon visage et m'embrasse avec force. « Je risque de devenir accro à toi » ses mots me font ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils étaient clos. Il n'a pas remarqué ce qu'il vient de dire et ça me va. Je pose mes mains sur son pantalon, je peux voir à travers son désir. J'ai envie de le goûter comme il m'a goûté. Il laisse son pantalon tomber au sol avec son caleçon.

Oliver : « tu prends la pilule ? »

Felicity : « oui »

Il sourit, je ne sais pas si c'est par ma voix suppliante ou si c'est parce qu'il est heureux que je prenne mes précautions.

Il me rapproche de lui je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque, je caresse ses cheveux pendant qu'il m'embrasse et qu'il rentre moi, les restes de mon dernier orgasme sont encore présents et je gémis fort contre ses lèvres. Il sourit dans notre baiser et ça me fait sourire de plus belle presque rire. Il commence ses mouvements de va et vient, il prononce mon prénom, encore et encore. Je l'embrasse, je le touche autant voir plus que dans mes rêves. Il accélère je sens sa peau se couvrir de transpiration, j'embrasse chaque partie de son visage qui au goût salé. J'enroule mes jambes autour de lui pour le rapprocher de moi « merde Felicity. Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » il y va plus fort presque trop fort. J'hurle de douleur, de plaisir. « Oliver ! » je lève la tête prise d'un nouvel orgasme « non regarde moi » me dit-il je baisse les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux sont sombres ses lèvres gonflées et rouges. Je lui caresse le visage. Je le sens arriver. Il arrive. Il gémit mon prénom dans un grognement, je sens le liquide chaud se déposer en moi longuement par coup. Il pose son front contre le mien.

Il se décolle légèrement, sort de moi et me regarde, il arrange une mèche sur mon visage – encore. « Rhabilles-toi ». Il pose un baiser sur mon épaule avant de remonter son pantalon.

Je vérifie autour de moi et constate le foutoir que nous avons mis. Je souffle attrape ma robe et l'enfile. Il se rapproche de moi. Il veut me donner un dernier baiser. Il me retourne, j'avoue être déçu lorsque je sens ses mains me remonter ma fermeture éclaire. Il me donne un baiser dans les cheveux avant de me susurrer « je remonte voir les invités on se retrouve là bas ». Il me laisse seule à ranger. Après tout ça je remonte à la soirée, il discute avec les employés comme si de rien était. Chase encore plus ivre que précédemment s'éclate sur la piste sur Somebody to You de the vamp. Il me fait signe sur la piste et cette fois je me laisse aller je vais rejoindre mon équipe pour profiter enfin de la soirée avec mes collègues.


	12. Se laisser consumer II

**Chapitre 12 :** **Se laisser consumer – Partie II**

Hello,

Merci à tous pour les compliments concernant le point de vue de Felicity et en général. Je voulais aussi prendre un peu de temps pour expliquer aux personnes ne voulant plus me lire à cause de l'attente que je suis désolé. J'ai comme tous le monde énormément à faire. L'écriture me plait mais cela reste une passion pas mon plein temps. J'essaie de faire au mieux pour écrire un chapitre par semaine. Ce n'est pas le cas et j'en suis consciente. Aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas obliger mes lecteurs à continuer ou non. Pour les personnes patientes merci pour les autres et bien c'est dommage. Bonne lecture !

Du point de vue d'Oliver :

Pour une fois que je suis en avance Felicity n'est pas là. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour la voir, pour rester avec elle. J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que j'ai changé d'avis vis-à-vis de notre relation. Notre relation, c'est stupide ! J'avoue avoir énormément pensé à elle et cela me fout une peur bleue. La dernière fois que j'ai désiré autant c'était avec Laurel et je ne pense pas être prêt à retrouver ce cadre de vie. Je ne peux pas, elle ne mérite pas ça. Felicity est si douce, si authentique qu'il est facile de s'attacher à cette petite chair blonde. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'ascenseur et enfin elle est là. Elle porte une robe noire au dessus du genou et un léger décolleté ses cheveux lâchés lui vont si bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir le manque de sa queue de cheval.

Elle m'a vue, elle tourne la tête – timide. Par moi ? Je m'excuse auprès de mes invités pour aller la voir. Je ne peux pas tenir une minute de plus je dois la voir, la toucher, sentir son parfum. Presque à sa hauteur Chase me la vole. Il a été plus rapide que moi cet enfoiré. Je fais mine de rien et je me cache dans un coin attendant qu'il la libère. Je dois ressembler à un lion qui attend le bon moment pour se jeter sur sa proie.

Elle semble raide dans ses bras, à ma recherche, ça me rassure et ça m'excite encore plus. Elle se détache de lui. Enfin ! Je me décolle du mur prêt à bondir. Elle s'avance vers moi et à ma distance il n'y a plus d'échappatoire possible, j'attrape son bras et profite de l'arriver de l'ascenseur pour entrer à l'intérieur avec elle. Instinctivement j'appuie sur le bouton de son étage. Je repense à l'idée que je lui ai soumit la baiser sur son bureau. Je prends une gorgée de mon bourbon. Mon membre durci à chaque étage que nous passons.

J'attrape sa main lorsque nous arrivons, le calme de l'étage m'adoucie presque et me rassure. Son bureau est plongé dans le noir complet j'allume la lumière, elle se retourne vers moi. Elle sait. Elle sait ce qu'il va se passer. Elle est d'accord.

Felicity : « dis moi quelque chose »

Que je lui dise quelque chose ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire, rien à partager. J'ai seulement envie d'elle tout de suite, depuis trop longtemps. C'est trop pour moi, je me dirige vers elle. J'attrape son visage en coupe et je l'embrasse. Je l'embrasse ? Est-ce moi ? Est-ce ma langue dans sa bouche ? Est-ce ses lèvres sur les miennes ? Le goût sucré de son rouge à lèvre que je ressens ? Des papillons envahissent mon bas ventre. C'est tellement bon. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'en ai été capable. Que fait-elle de moi ?

Je mets fin à notre baiser, je la regarde. Belle, excité, suffocante. Je passe mon pouce sur sa joue. Elle est magnifique. Que fait-elle de moi ? Elle me rend vulnérable par sa douceur, jaloux de mon ami. Mon ami Chase, sa façon de bouger avec lui. Maintenant que j'y repense c'était atroce à voir.

Oliver : « je ne veux plus te voir avec un autre homme »

Felicity : « je croyais que tu n'avais rien à m'offrir ? »

Oliver : « ça ne veut pas dire que je veux partager »

Felicity : « c'est pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? »

Oliver : « ça était seulement évident de le faire »

Plus qu'une évidence. Je n'ai rien calculé. J'en avais seulement envie.

Felicity : « pourquoi tu ne dis pas que tu en avais seulement envie »

Peut-elle lire dans mes pensées ?

Oliver : « parce que c'est faux. Il y a qu'une seule chose que je veux »

Felicity : « qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Oliver : « tout ce que tu voudras »

Je ne suis pas capable de m'ouvrir complètement à elle. Etre honnête. Lui dire que je voulais l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible auprès d'elle. Une vérité caché pour une autre, je veux réellement tout ce qu'elle voudra.

Felicity : « je veux que tu me prennes sur ce bureau. Maintenant. Mais n'arrête jamais de m'embrasser »

Je ne comptais pas arrêter de l'embrasser. Jamais. Je l'embrasse de nouveau pour lui prouver.

Elle se colle à moi et j'en profite pour baisser la fermeture de sa robe, toucher la peau nue de son dos. Je ne ressens aucun obstacle, aucun tissu supplémentaire. Elle me rend dingue. Je retire sa robe jusqu'à ses hanches et je découvre sa poitrine. J'embrasse son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Cette poitrine que je me permets de mordiller, de lécher, de baiser. Elle gémit. Je gémis. Elle passe son pied sur mon pantalon, touche le point sensible. Je rêve de la voir me prendre dans sa bouche. Je l'allonge sur le bureau, retire sa robe, sa culotte. Je l'embrasse partout. Je la lèche, elle répond tout de suite à ma caresse par un long gémissement, elle prononce mon prénom encore et encore. J'adore. J'entre deux doigts en elle. Elle mouille encore plus et je la sens se rapprocher de l'orgasme. Elle a un goût exquis. L'orgasme la submerge et mais je ne cesse de la pénétrer de mes doigts et de titiller son clitoris de ma langue. Je remonte vers elle et l'approche de moi en l'aidant à se rassoir. J'arrange les mèches humides sur son visage rouge de plaisir. Je l'embrasse fou de son goût, fou de son corps. Je suis comme un drogué qui reprend une dose après une longue durée d'abstinence. Elle est ma drogue. « Je risque de devenir accro à toi ». Je suis bien conscient de mes mots. Je ne sais pas si elle comprendra le sens de ma phrase, si elle comprendra que je suis seulement fou du sexe avec elle, qu'ils ne changent en rien la nature de notre relation.

Elle attrape mon membre à travers mon pantalon. Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait ? Je l'aide à le retirer avec mon caleçon. Je n'en peux plus. Je veux être en elle. Je dois être en elle. La sentir venir encore une fois. Je réalise comme un idiot ne pas avoir de préservatif sur moi. Pourtant il était évident que je coucherais avec elle.

Oliver : « tu prends la pilule ? »

Felicity : « oui »

Elle est parfaite. Faut dire qu'elle devait savoir que nous le ferons encore ce soir mais comme une évidence, elle est plus intelligente que moi et à penser à tout.

Je la tire contre moi et je ressens ses jambes se serraient contre moi. Ses mains dans mes cheveux. Les miennes qui caressent son dos nu. Je rentre en elle sans attendre. La sensation est délicieuse et je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle gémit aussi. Je souris et elle rit presque. Je m'enfonce de plus en plus profondément en elle. Je gémis son prénom. Je le redis, encore, encore. Je ne sais combien de fois. Elle embrasse chaque partie de mon corps qui lui est accessible. Elle devait attendre que ce moment. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de moi et je m'enfonce complètement en elle. « Merde Felicity. Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » Oui ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fait de moi ? Je deviens plus féroce, je veux tuer ma proie. Elle hurle ! Elle aime ! Elle souffre ! Elle me supplie « Oliver ! » Elle m'évite du regard pendant son orgasme, ce n'est pas acceptable « non regarde moi », elle s'exécute. Son regard me va droit dans le bat ventre. Je sens l'orgasme arriver aussi. Je gémis son prénom en arrivant longuement, profondément. Je repose mon front contre sien. Elle caresse mon visage de ses mains. C'était incroyable. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. L'idée même que nous puissions un jour arrêter le sexe m'est impossible. Elle a une emprise sur moi que je ne sais pas encore expliquer. Ce qu'elle me fait ressentir. Ce qu'elle me donne. Ce qu'elle accepte. Il est temps d'y aller de retourner auprès des invités. Je ne peux pas faire attendre.

J'arrange une mèche sur son visage et lui donne un sourire. « Rhabilles-toi ». Je pose un baiser rapide sur son épaule nu et je remonte mon pantalon. Je la regarde. Elle semble perdue alors que j'attache ma ceinture et que j'arrange ma chemise que j'ai à peine déboutonnée et même pas enlever. Je me rapproche d'elle en arrangeant ma cravate. Elle se fige, je l'aide à se retourner et remonte la fermeture éclaire que j'ai moi-même retiré. Je pose un baiser dans ses cheveux m'enivrant pour le reste de la nuit de son parfum « je remonte voir les invités on se retrouve là bas ». J'attrape ma veste et je sors en l'enfilant. J'entre dans la cage d'ascenseur et appuie sur le bouton en direction de la fête, la musique se fait de plus en plus entendre. Il faut que je pense à aller voir le DJ pour lui demander de faire moins de bruit ou la police ne va pas tarder à venir s'en charger. Je sors de l'ascenseur sans même avoir entendu le bip. Les équipes dansent ensemble. Je n'ai pas encore fait mon discours pour annoncer les chiffres prometteur et je vois mon assistante arriver vers moi de toute évidence elle me cherchait depuis un moment.

Après quelques minutes, Felicity arrive. Cette fois je la regarde et je ressens comme du remord. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou elle ou tout simplement nous deux. Elle rejoint Chase qui l'attire sur la piste. Et la revoilà cette sensation de jalousie mais elle semble heureuse. Plus heureuse qu'avec moi.


	13. Regarde moi partir

**Chapitre 13 : Regarde moi partir – Partie II**

Du point de vue de Felicity :

Même si Oliver et moi avions partagé notre premier baiser cette nuit, le reste de la soirée fut distante, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, ils se croisaient presque parfois et c'est des sourires timides qu'on partageait.

Il commença son discourt annuel, le premier en tant que PDG. Je m'étais placé aux côtés de Chase. Qui cala une main sur ma hanche bien trop basse bien trop voyante aux yeux de tous. J'étais gêné mais ce n'était pas le moment pour une scène.

Oliver : « Bonsoir à tous, merci d'être là ce soir. Comme vous le savez je viens de prendre les commandes de l'entreprise familiale et le but pour moi est de faire de cette ville, de Starling City une ville meilleure. Une ville où il fait bon vivre, pas une ville de violence et de pauvreté. » J'ignorais qu'Oliver Queen avait un aussi grand cœur. « C'est pour ça qu'il y a quelques semaines et grâce à l'aide de vos chefs de services nous avons réuni nos forces pour baisser les coûts de la ville. J'ai eu l'honneur la semaine dernière de lire la proposition qui lancera notre premier petit projet pour refondre cette ville. Un petit projet de nom et pourtant un si grand pas pour l'objectif du projet final. Cette proposition est proposée et gérée par le service informatique et est signé Chase Davis. Je fronce les sourcils et applaudis malgré moi une proposition que j'ai totalement conçu. Je peux voir les yeux d'Oliver se poser sur la main de Chase qui me rapproche de lui. J'entends Chase murmurer que ces applaudissements sont aussi les miens. Mais rien y fait je suis déçu qu'Oliver ne soit pas conscient du travail que j'ai fourni. Il reprend son discours machinalement après l'acclamation du public. « Il faut bien comprendre que c'est un projet basé sur plusieurs mois de travail et que nous avons encore nos preuves à faire. Pour des raisons évidentes je ne rentrerais pas dans le détail de ce qu'il sera réalisé. Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance non je dirais même que vous pouvez faire confiance en vos collègues du service informatique qui mettra tout en œuvre pour tenir les engagements fixés »

Le discours se termine et Oliver se mêle à la foule. Je me détache de Chase qui me suit.

Chase : « tu rentres ? »

Felicity : « oui c'était un beau discours et une belle soirée mais tu as entendu le patron, il faut réaliser ce projet et pour cela on se doit de dormir un minimum »

Chase : « alors je te ramène »

Felicity : « tu as trop bu pour conduire. Je prends un taxi. »

Chase : « nous habitons dans la même direction. Partageons-le. »

J'accepte, touché par le fait qu'il connaisse mon adresse. Il sourit, m'en claque 5 et attrape son manteau avant de passer son bras sur mes épaules.

Par chance, nous trouvons un taxi tout de suite. Chase m'interroge sur le discours d'Oliver et sur ce que j'en pense. Je réponds que j'avais mal jugé Oliver et qu'il éventuellement être un bon homme d'affaire. Chase me déroule le fil d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Oliver sur le projet. Je regarde par la fenêtre pas vraiment intéressé par ce qu'il me raconte. Je me remémore les dires d'Oliver plus tôt dans la soirée « Je risque de devenir accro à toi ». Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce une bonne chose pour lui ou non ? Il ne semblait rien vouloir partager avec moi et ce moment était-il purement dans le feu de l'action ? M'aura-t-il oublié demain ? Tout à coup les larmes me montent, je m'attache à cet homme qui visiblement ne veut rien d'autre qu'une relation sexuelle avec moi. Chase le remarque alors que la voiture se gare devant chez moi. Un « ho » m'échappe remplie de larme lorsque je vois ma maison.

Chase : « tout va bien ? »

Je ne réponds pas, j'ouvre mon sac voulant payer ma course. Il pose sa main sur la mienne précisant qu'il s'en occupe.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Je le regarde, il est si gentil, si doux avec moi, si différent d'Oliver et à ce moment il est tout ce que je souhaite. Il passe sa main sur ma joue humide et pose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je prends rapidement conscience de la situation. Le remercie pour tout et quitte la voiture. Il me jette un « bonne nuit » avant que je claque la porte derrière moi.

Je me retourne et j'observe une ombre dans la pénombre de la nuit qui disparait dans les airs. Je jure qu'il s'agit de ce justicier masqué. Que fait-il ici ? Je ne l'avais jamais encore vu. Je ne vis pas dans les Glades et plutôt dans un bon quartier. Bizarrement le voir ne m'a pas effrayé et je rentre chez moi fermant la porte et je me dirige vers ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Le lendemain est signe de folie, un j'ai couché – encore – avec le patron de mon patron qui est donc mon patron. Et deux j'ai embrassé mon patron, ce supérieur direct. Il y a donc deux solutions. Je m'assoie à mon siège en soufflant. Soit je démissionne avant de passer pour la fille facile soit je reste j'arrête toute relation avec Oliver et Chase mais au risque de me faire virer pour être passé pour la fille facile. Je pose ma tête dans mes bras contre mon bureau.

On frappe à la porte et un « quoi ? » s'échappe sans que je ne lève la tête.

Chase : « ne me dit pas que tu as la gueule de bois ? »

Je relève la tête.

Felicity : « non j'ai simplement très honte »

Chase : « par rapport à hier soir ? C'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler de la mort de Laurel c'est vraiment une histoire triste »

Felicity : « de qui ? Qui est laurel ? »

Chase : « je t'ai dit hier soir dans le taxi que j'avais parlé du projet avec Oliver. Et que pour lui s'occuper de l'organisation du projet avec toi au lieu de moi allait l'occuper après la mort de sa petite amie Laurel i ans »

Felicity : « ho je vois »

Je faisais semblant de m'en souvenir alors que je n'étais pas du tout là pour l'écouter alors que j'aurais dû. Je me sens encore plus mal. Je comprends pourquoi son comportement et si différent, pourquoi il est si renfermé.

Felicity : « donc le baiser on est d'accord, on oubli ? Pour être honnête, je ne veux pas de relation avec toi »

Chase : « c'est dur mais c'est en effet très honnête. Je comprends »

Felicity : « merci. »

Je me lève et je sors de mon bureau laissant seul Chase qui m'envoi un « tu vas où ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et appui au numéro 27 de l'ascenseur. J'avais besoin de le voir.

En arrivant à son étage, son assistante n'était pas à son bureau et les stores fermés. Je pris plus de courage que les première fois de ma venue dans son bureau et j'ouvris la porte sans frapper. Oliver était à son bureau. Un air énervé s'afficha en me voyant.

Oliver : « que faites-vous ici ? »

Nous revoilà avec le vouvoiement. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ça.

Felicity : « je n'ai pas le droit de venir ? »

Il déposa son stylo et se leva pour s'adosser à son bureau.

Oliver : « comment était ta nuit ? »

Ha beaucoup mieux. Au moins, il me tutoie de nouveau.

Felicity : « horrible et la tienne ? »

Oliver : « pas excellente. Chase n'était pas à la hauteur ? »

Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Chase ? Est-il au courant pour nous deux ? Sait-il pour le baiser ?

Oliver : « vous avez bien quitté la soirée ensemble hier soir ? »

Je fus soulagé. Il était encore très tendu. Je m'avançais vers lui. Il avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine et je plaça mes mains sur ses bras. Il me regardait, dur.

Felicity : « il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi »

Il ferma les yeux.

Felicity : « mais » il ouvrit les yeux « il m'a embrassé et je ne l'ai pas repoussé »

Il se décala et me tourna le dos.

Felicity : « tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une vraie relation avec moi »

Oliver (il hurla) : « et j'ai aussi dit que je ne voulais pas te partager »

Felicity : « alors quoi tu as le droit de décider qui je dois voir et je ne dois rien te dire en retour »

J'hurlais aussi également.

Felicity : « tu as passé ta soirée avec une autre jolie blonde et je n'ai rien à dire. Que ce soit hier soir ou au gala. Je dois accepter de me faire baiser et de ne voir personne juste parce que tu es mon patron. Je suis désolé pour Laurel mais je ne vais pas te laisser me contrôler aussi facilement »

Oliver se retourna vers moi, furieux.

Oliver : « qu'est ce que tu sais de laurel ? »

Felicity : « juste qu'elle est morte. Rien d'autre. »

Ses épaules étaient tout à coup moins tendues.

Felicity : « écoute je passais seulement pour savoir ce que voulais dire notre moment d'hier soir. Mais de toute évidence cela ne voulait rien dire. Donc j'ai ma réponse. »

Oliver : « ta réponse à quoi ? »

Felicity : « à cette histoire. C'est complètement tordu. J'arrête. »

Oliver : « t'en es pas capable »

Felicity : « ha oui ? Alors regarde-moi partir »

Oliver : « Felicity ? »

Felicity : « c'est Mlle Smoak à partir de maintenant. M. Queen. »

Je quittais la pièce sans un autre regard vers lui. Il resta interdit. Presque amusé et ça me mettait hors de moi.

Je pris l'ascenseur et descendit à mon bureau, furieuse et à la fois soulagé de lui avoir tenu tête.


End file.
